


( Gondolin Fic ) Black & White

by Narwainwenearendil



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narwainwenearendil/pseuds/Narwainwenearendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เจ้าชายมายกลินทะเลาะกับทูออร์  จึงมาระบายลงที่เออาเรนดิล</p><p>หลานชายที่ตนรักยิ่ง  แล้วทั้งสองจะคืนดีกันเช่นไรล่ะ ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

เจ้าชายพรายหนุ่มโนลดอร์นามว่า มายกลิน กำลังถอนใจเล็กน้อย ขณะที่ตัวเองก็กำลังยืนใต้ต้นไม้ ต้นนั้นคือต้นเบิร์ชที่ค่อนข้างสูงมากทีเดียว

แผ่นหลังแกร่งพิงลำต้น และมองดูหลานชายตัวน้อยวิ่งเล่น เรือนผมสีทองปลิวสะบัดตามสาบลมที่พัดมา

 

“ กวานัวร์ – นานา ” เออาเรนดิลโบกมือเล็กๆให้กับเขา

 

มายกลินก็โบกมือรับ รอยยิ้มของหลานชายทำให้เขามีความสุขเสมอ เขาจึงยิ้มตอบ

 

พรายหนุ่มก็กลับมายืนกอดอีกครั้ง ท่าทางสง่างามนี้ ทำให้ชายหนุ่มอีกคนและสหายนั้น

 

ที่เดินมานั้น...ต้องหยุดการเดินทันที….

 

...............

 

“ องค์ชายน้อย น่ารักที่สุด ^^ ” พรายหนุ่มร่างอ้วน ผมสีน้ำตาลเชลนัท หน้าตาอวบนิดหน่อย

 

เขาก็ถือ ....พิณทอง... ทำท่าจะร้องเพลง แต่ข้อมือแกร่งก็ห้ามไว้ทัน

 

“ เดี๋ยวก่อน ลอร์ดซัลกันท์ ข้าจะมีแผนอยากให้ท่านช่วย ”

 

 

“ เอ๋ !! แผนอะไร ท่านลอร์ดทูออร์ ” พรายซัลกันท์ถาม สีหน้าดูงงๆ

 

ชายหนุ่มหน้าคมแตะบ่าหนาของสหายและซุบซิบ จนลอร์ดตระกูลพิณพรายหัวร่อ

 

“ ท่านเนี่ย ร้ายจริงๆ ระวังองค์หญิงอิดริลมาแล้วกัน ”

 

...............

 

เจ้าชายพรายหนุ่มเงยหน้ามองแสงแดดที่มากระทบค่าคบ และได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าดังก้อง

 

ดวงตาสีครามอมเทาหากดูให้แน่แล้วจะเป็นสีดำนิทก็เห็นชายผมทองเข้มร่างล่ำสัน ใบหน้าคร้ามเข้มด้วยเคราที่อยู่รอบๆเรียวคาง เขาอยู่ในชุดเกราะอ่อนสีเทาอันดูสง่างามต่างจากตัวเขาซะจริงเลย

 

“ มารา อารูเร คูนดู ‘ นิน // อรุณสวัสดิ์ องค์ชายของข้า ” เขากล่าว และถอดหมวกเกราะออก

 

ใบหน้าที่หล่อเหลาล้อมรอบด้วยผมสีทองหยักศกก็จ้องมองที่มายกลิน

 

“ มารา อารูเร // อรุณสวัสดิ์ ”

 

พรายหนุ่มทักทายตอบ แต่ก็ไม่หันไปมองชายหนุ่มนามว่า ทูออร์ เลย

 

“ องค์ชาย ทำไมท่านไม่วิ่งเล่นกับตาหนูล่ะ ” เสียงเคร่งขรึมเล็กน้อยของชายหนุ่ม

 

หันหน้ามาที่ทูออร์อีกครั้ง “ ข้าไม่ใช่เด็กน้อยซะหน่อย ”

 

เขาตอบเสียงขรึมและเม้มริมฝีปากบาง....เจ้าบ้าเนี่ย....

 

ชายหนุ่มก็ก้าวเท้าเข้ามา “ ท่านเป็นน้าของลูกข้า และท่านก็สนิทกับเขาไม่ใช่เหรอ ”

 

มือแกร่ง ค่อนข้างหยาบแอบลูบปลายผมสีดำที่ปล่อยยาวไว้....ผ้าแพรสีนิลตระการ...

 

“ ข้ารักเออาเรนดิล เพราะเขาเป็นหลานชายของเสด็จลุง เช่นเดียวกับข้า ”

 

เจ้าชายหนุ่มหันตัวไปด้านข้าง.....รู้สึกหวั่นใจพิกล.....

 

แต่ทูออร์ก็ยิ้มกริ่ม “ มายกลิน ถ้าวันนี้ ข้าขอคุยกับท่านดีๆ ท่านไม่น่าว่าข้าหรอกนะ ”

 

 

เมื่อเออาเรนดิลเห็นชายที่เป็นบิดา ยืนที่เดียวกันก็รีบวิ่งไปหา “ อดาของเออา ”

 

ทูออร์ก็คว้าร่างน้อยมาอุ้ม และหอมแก้มแดงระเรื่อของบุตรชาย “ เหนื่อยปล่าว ลูกจ๋า ”

 

เออาเรนดิลก็หัวเราะคิกๆ และโอบรอบคอแกร่งของท่านพ่อ “ ไม่เหนื่อยครับ ”

 

เจ้าชายหนุ่มเห็นภาพบาดตาแบบนี้ ก็รู้สึกรำคาญนัก ....เออาเรนดิล ควรเป็นลูกข้านะ...

 

แล้วก็เห็นลอร์ดซัลกันท์เดินตามมา “ องค์ชายมายกลิน “

 

เอลฟ์ร่างอ้วนผู้นั้นโค้งคำนับแล้ว ก็มายืนข้างบุรุษหนุ่มทูออร์

 

“ องค์ชายน้อยเออาเรนดิล ” เขากล่าว “ อยากไปทานขนมไหม ? ”

 

ด้วยความไร้เดียงสาประกอบกับลอร์ดร่างอ้วนท่านนี้ก็ใจดีกับเขา 

เออาเรนดิลก็อ้าแขนมาที่ลอร์ดซัลกันท์

 

“ อยากครับ ท่านลอร์ด “ มายกลินก็หรี่ตา สองคนนี้มาแปลก แต่ข้าก็ยังยืนข้างต้นไม้อยู่ดี

 

“ เออาเรนดิลไปกับลุงซัลกันท์นะลูก ” ชายหนุ่มกล่าวอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

และส่งให้บุตรชายให้กับเอลฟ์แห่งตระกูลพิณไป

 

“ แล้วอดากับท่านน้าล่ะ ? “

 

ซัลกันท์ก็เอ่ยว่า “ เราไปกินกันก่อนมด จะขึ้นขนมนะ องค์ชายน้อย ”

 

 

แล้วเด็กน้อยฮาล์ฟเอลฟ์ก็โดนท่านลอร์ดนั้นอุ้มไปทันที....

 

 

.........................

 

เมื่อลูกชายตัวน้อยไม่อยู่แบบนี้ ค่อยโล่งหน่อย....

 

ดวงตาสีฟ้ามองร่างเพรียวบาง แต่แข็งแรงในชุดสีดำเข้ม 

 

“ เจ้าจะคุยกับข้าเรื่องอะไร “ มายกลินถาม

 

ชายหนุ่มก็ขยับตัวเข้าใกล้ “ อยู่เล่นกับท่านเป็นการส่วนตัวเล็กน้อย องค์ชายใหญ่ “

 

พรายหนุ่มเริ่มหน้าแดง มือแกร่งคู่นั้นรั้งเขาไว้กับต้นไม้ “ ข้าขอเจ้า อย่าทำอะไรที่นี่ ! ”

 

ลมหายใจอุ่นๆ เริ่มมาประที่ข้างดวงหน้า และริมฝีปากหนาก็มาตามทาบที่เนื้อเรียวของแก้ม

 

“ หอมจังเลย ท่าน...เนี่ย ” ทูออร์โอบร่างตรงหน้าไว้แน่น จนเขาแทบหายใจไม่ออก

 

มายกลินก็ทำตัวขลุกขลัก “ ข้าไม่เล่นกับเจ้า ข้าจะไปหาเออาเรนดิล ”

 

ชายหนุ่มหน้าเข้มหัวเราะฮึๆ “ ลูกข้า ท่านไม่ต้องห่วงเขาหรอก ”

 

และดวงหน้าคมคายของเจ้าชายหนุ่มก็ถูกเชยขึ้น “ ไอย..เบเลน ‘นิน // โอ้...คนงามของข้า ”

 

มายกลินก็ยิ่งรับไม่ได้....


	2. Chapter 2

เออาเรนดิล ถูกพากลับเข้ามาในวัง โดยไม่รู้ว่า ท่านพ่อและท่านน้าเป็นเช่นไร

เด็กน้อย บุตรชายของทูออร์ ก็นั่งเล่นอยู่บนโซฟา ขณะที่ลุงซัลกันท์หยิบคุกกี้ที่ตัวเอง

ทำใส่จานสีเหลืองเบ้อเริ่มมาวางบนโต๊ะไม้มะฮออกกานีตรงด้านหน้าของเขา

“ องค์ชายน้อย เสวยซิ “ เออาเรนดิลยิ้ม แล้วหยิบขนมนั้น เข้าปาก “ หวานไปหน่อยนะครับ “

“ ก็ขนมนี่นา องค์ชายเออา “ เขาก็หยิบเข้าปากตนเอง “ อั้มๆ ฝีมือของข้าไม่ตกเลย ”

เออาเรนดิลก็กินแค่สองสามชิ้น จึงหยุดโดยพลัน

“ องค์ชายน้อย ทำไมไม่เหวยล่ะ “ เขายังเคี้ยวกรุบๆ แล้วเช็ดปากของตัวเอง

เออาเรนดิลก็มองเห็นกระดาษ และจานสีที่โต๊ะข้างๆ

“ ลุงซัลลี่ “ เด็กน้อยกล่าวอย่างหวานๆ “ หนูขอวาดรูปเล่นได้ไหม ? ”

พรายหน้าอ้วนก็กล่าวต่อ “ ท่านยังไม่ตอบข้านะ ว่าเหตุใด จึงไม่เหวย ขนมให้หมด

ท่านเป็นเด็กกินง่าย อยู่ง่ายนี่นา ”

เออาเรนดิลก็ขยับตัว “ เออา จะรอท่านพ่อ และท่านน้ามายกลิน ”

ลอร์ดแห่งตระกูลพิณ ก็เมินหน้า เฮ่ออ ท่านน้าของท่านก็คงจะ...สวีทหวานอยู่...

“ หนูขอเล่นวาดรูปได้ไหม ระหว่างรอ ”

“ ก็ได้ พะย่ะค่ะ “ เออาเรนดิลจึงไปหยิบกระดาษสีขาว และดินสอ เด็กชายยังไม่กล้าใช้จานสี

เพราะกลัวมันเลอะเทอะ มือเรียวเล็ก ถือกระดาษขาว และเขาก็จ้องที่สีดำของแท่งไม้

......สีขาว เหมือนสีชุดเกราะของอดา แต่กวานัวร์ – นานา ใช้สีดำตลอดเลยเหรอ ??.....

ซัลกันท์เห็นเด็กชายยืนอึ้ง ก็เรียกทัก แต่เออาเรนดิลก็หันมา

“ ลุงซัลลี่ เออาขอถามหน่อยได้ไหม? ”

..........................

เอาล่ะ ฉากของมายกลินบ้างล่ะ ระวังเครียดนิดๆ >_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตัดบทมาที่เจ้าชายเออาเรนดิล และซัลกันท์ ลอร์ดแห่งตระกูลพิณก่อนนะครับ
> 
> เออาเรนดิล จะเรียกตานั่นว่า ลุงซัลลี่ เรียกแบบง่ายๆ
> 
> ไม่ต้องห่วงไม่มีการพรากผู้เยาว์ หลานข้า ใครอย่าแตะ !!!
> 
>  


	3. Chapter 3

 

**เอาล่ะ ฉากของมายกลินบ้างล่ะ ระวังเครียดนิดๆ** **> _<**

 

“ ไอย เบเลน ‘ นิน // คนงามของข้า ” ทูออร์กล่าว และริมฝีปากก็โน้มลงมาแต่ว่า...

 

เจ้าชายพรายหนุ่มก็ผลักใบหน้าหยาบกร้านของเขาออก

 

“ องค์ชาย !! ”

 

“ เราทำอย่างนี้ อีกไม่ได้ ข้าไม่เอา “ เจ้าชายหนุ่มร้อง และเดินหนี ห่างไปสองก้าว

 

“ ทูออร์ เจ้าเป็นพ่อคนแล้วนะ ”

 

“ แต่ข้าก็อดใจทำแบบนี้กับท่านไม่ได้ มายกลินที่รัก ”

 

พรายหนุ่มก็กัดฟันกรอด “ เจ้าเป็นสามีของพี่หญิง ข้าไม่ต้องการได้ชื่อว่าเป็น **น้อย** ของเจ้า ”

 

“ แต่ข้า รัก ท่าน องค์ชาย ข้ารักท่านจริงๆ นะ ” ใบหน้าแกร่งของทูออร์ก้มลงมองพิ้นหญ้า

 

“ แม้เราจะมีสัมพันธ์ทางกายกันครั้งสุดท้าย ก่อนข้าแต่งงาน แต่ข้าก็ลืมมันไม่ได้จริงๆ ”

ชายหนุ่มเริ่มโวยวาย

 

“ เจ้าได้หัวใจทั้งดวงของนางไปแล้ว ข้าไม่ต้องการทำลายความรักของเจ้าและนางนะ ”

 

มายกลินกล่าวยังยืนนิ่ง ริมฝีปากบางเม้มหนัก “ และข้าก็เห็นแก่เออาเรนดิล ”

 

“ ใช่ซิ องค์ชาย ท่านรักแต่ลูกชายข้า แต่ท่านไม่เคยที่จะรักข้าจริงๆ เท่าที่ข้ารักท่านเลย ”

 

ดวงตาสีครามอมเทาแสนเข้มแต่เป็นประกาย สบกับสีฟ้าแข็งกร้าว

 

“ ข้าเคยพูดไว้ไม่ใช่เหรอ ทูออร์ เมื่อเจ้าชราและตายเมื่อใด เออาเรนดิลจะต้องเป็นลูกข้า !! ”

 

ชายหนุ่มก็เริ่มขุ่นเคือง ใบหน้าคมสันแดงก่ำ

 

“ ท่านแย่งเขาไปจากข้าไม่ได้หรอก อย่างดีท่านก็ได้เป็นแค่ น้าชายที่รัก ของลูก

 

ข้าเป็นพ่อบังเกิดเกล้า ท่านต้องเข้าใจหัวใจของคนเป็นพ่อซิ ”

 

 

_................_ _ทำไมข้า จะไม่เข้าใจ ข้าสิที่ไม่ได้พบกับท่านพ่อของข้า นานมากแล้ว_ _......_

 

มายกลินจึงโต้กลับ และกำมือคู่งามไว้แน่น

 

" เจ้า ...ก็รู้นี่ว่า ข้าเข้าใจดี ว่าการพลัดพรากจากพ่อมา มันเจ็บปวดแค่ไหน ? ”

 

“ พระนางอาเรเดลบอกว่า ท่านเอโอลดาร์กเอลฟ์ บิดาท่านใจร้ายกับท่านและนาง

 

จึงต้องหนีกลับมานครกอนโดลินต่างหาก ”

 

พรายหนุ่มนึกถึงใบหน้าดุดัน และหม่นหมองของอดาได้ดี....

 

“ อย่ายุ่งได้ไหม ! เรื่องของข้า ข้าจะบอกอะไรนะ ใช่ เจ้าเป็นเด็กกำพร้าตั้งแต่เกิด

 

จะมาเข้าใจอะไรกับที่พรากจากท่านพ่อไป ทั้งๆ ที่ยังมีชีวิต ”

 

พรายหนุ่มก็ยืนกอดอก พยายามเถียงไม่กลับ “ เพราะพ่อของเจ้าตายไปก่อนที่เจ้าเกิด ข้าคิดว่าจะไม่มีมนุษย์หน้าไหนมาที่นี้อีก

แต่ชะตาของเหล่าเทพวาลาร์ ก็เล่นตลกใส่ ข้า ให้บุตรแห่งฮูออร์ ชาวมนุษย์ที่ตกต่ำ

มาได้กับเจ้าหญิงเอลฟ์ผู้โสภาที่สุดแห่งนครกอนโดลิน และมีใจกับอนุชาของนางด้วย มันน่าอัปยศที่สุด !! ”

 

ขณะนั้น ทูออร์ก็เริ่มเกิดอารมณ์โทสะ ริมฝีปากหนาก็พลั้งด้วยอารมณ์

 

“ ท่านก็เป็นแค่ลูกของดาร์กเอลฟ์ ที่รังเกียจแสงตะวันอันเรืองรองแห่งพระผู้เป็นเจ้า

 

และเป็นลูกที่ไม่ได้เกิดจากการสมรสที่ถูกต้อง เฮอะ.... ถ้าท่านไม่ได้รับความงดงามของท่านหญิงขาว เศวตนารีมาเช่นนี้ ก็น่าสมเพชไม่ใช่น้อย ”

 

และเพลิงความโกรธก็จุดแตก กำหมัดของเจ้าชายพรายก็ปะทะหน้าของทูออร์

 

“ โอ๊ยยยย !! ” เขาร้องลั่น ชายหนุ่มลูบใบหน้าที่ถูกชกตัวเอง

 

“ ข้าเกลียดวาจาเช่นนี้ มรรตักชน ” แต่เขาก็ไม่ทันระวัง จึงโดนกอดรัดอีกครั้ง

และริมฝีปากร้อนก็เข้าที่ซอกคอขาว

 

“ ปล่อย นะ ปล่อย !! ” มายกลินรู้สึกว่าเสื้อทูนิคของตนนั้น เริ่มหลุดรุ่ย

 

และดวงตาสีฟ้าของชายหนุ่ม ก็เริ่มมีประกายร้อนเร่า เมื่อเห็นไหล่ขาวงามผุดผ่องพ้นจากเนื้อผ้า

 

เขาจึงจูบและกัดมันอย่างแรง “ ถ้าข้าทำแบบนี้ ท่านจะได้ชื่นใจงั้ย ”

 

“ โอ้ย ! หยุดนะ “ คราวนี้มายกลินผลักไหล่แกร่งจนทูออร์ กระเด็น ชนกับต้นเบิร์ช และใบไม้ร่วงลงมา

 

“ องค์ชาย.... ” และพรายหนุ่มนั้นก็วิ่งหนีไปแล้ว เขาก็รู้สึกว่าผิดขึ้นมาทันที

 

.................

 

 

**โอเค ขอบอกเลยนะ เจ้าทูออร์ มันไม่รู้จักพ่อแม่ของมันเลย แต่ข้าก็รู้จักพ่อและลุงของมัน**

 

**แน่นอน ข้าเป็นพรายหรือเอลฟ์นั้นแหละ แก่กว่ามัน ตั้งร้อยกว่าปีนะ**

 

**...** **ชกจูบแบบนี้ชอบไหม ถ้าชอบก็อ่านต่อนะขอรับ** **^^**

 

** ไอ เบเลนิน ( Ai Bele ‘ nin ) แปลว่า คนงามของข้า นั่นเอง

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

มายกลิน : ตอนนี้ อย่าหาว่า ข้าใจร้ายกับใครเชียว...ขอบอก

 

เออาเรนดิล : ทำไมอ่ะ ท่านน้า เออางงนะครับ ?

 

……………

 

 

“ ลุงซัลลี่ เออาขอถามหน่อย ? “

 

ลอร์ดแห่งตระกูลพิณก็ทำหน้าใจดี “ ขอรับ องค์ชายน้อย ”

 

“ ลุงว่า ทำไมท่านพ่อและท่านน้า จึงดูต่างกันนัก เหมือนสีดำกับสีขาว ”

 

“ ก็...เค้าไม่ใช่ญาติแท้ๆของกันและกันนี่นา ท่าน ” ซัลกันท์กล่าวเสียงเรียบ

 

“ แต่ท่านน้าก็คล้ายกับท่านแม่ เพียงแต่สีผมไม่เหมือนเท่านั้นแหละ ”

 

เออาเรนดิลนึกถึงสีผมทองแสนงามดุจแสงอาทิตย์ของท่านแม่อิดริล และผมสีดำเป็นเงาวับของท่านน้ามายกลิน

 

ซัลกันท์ก็แตะไหล่บางๆ ของเด็กชาย

“ แต่ข้าว่า ท่านเหมือนทูออร์ โดยเฉพาะสีผมและสีตาน่ะขอรับ ”

 

 

“ เออาเหมือนพ่อ เหรอ ? ” เด็กชายถาม

 

ใบหน้าขาวละมุนแย้มยิ้ม “ แล้วหนูจะเหมือนกับใครอีก ? ”

 

ลอร์ดซัลกันท์ก็หัวเราะ “ ก็ท่านแม่ของท่านงั้ย และก็ฝ่าบาททัวร์กอน ”

 

มือเล็กๆ ของเจ้าชายองค์น้อยก็ขีดเส้นบางๆ บนกระดาษ

 

“ แต่เออา อยากเหมือนท่านน้ามายกลินมากกว่านี่นา ”

 

“ เอ๊ะ ? ” ลอร์ดร่างอ้วนก็อึ้ง องค์ชายใหญ่ชอบทำหน้าเครียดจะตายไป...

 

 

“ ท่านน้าทั้งรูปงาม เท่ และดูดีที่สุด คล้ายเสด็จตา แต่น่ารักกว่าอีก ” เด็กชายกล่าวต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงน่าเอ็นดู

 

 

“ หนูอยากเป็นแบบเดียวกับเขาราวกับพิมพ์เดียวกัน ”

 

 

ซัลกันท์ก็หยิบพิณของตนมาดีดเล่น “ ถ้าพระนางอาเรเดลได้ฟัง คงปลื้มไม่ใช่น้อย ”

 

“ ถ้าพูดตรงๆ นะ เออาจะเหมือนทั้งท่านพ่อและท่านน้าให้ได้ ”

 

เด็กชายวาดรูปเป็นวงกลม “ ไม่ซิ โตขึ้น หนูจะหล่อกว่าพวกเขา ผสมกันงั้ย ”

 

ดวงตาสีฟ้าสดใสของเออาเรนดิลสบกับคู่สีน้ำตาลที่อยู่บนหน้ากลมๆ ของท่านลอร์ด

 

แต่สายตาคมคายเวลามองกับน้ำเสียงหนักแน่น แบบนี้ ก็คล้ายกับขององค์ชายใหญ่นะ....

 

“ ดีแล้วล่ะ องค์ชายน้อยเออาเรนดิล ”

 

...............

 

แล้วเสียงฝีเท้า ที่วิ่งเร็วมาก ก็มาถึงห้องโถงที่พวกเขาอยู่

 

ลอร์ดซัลกันท์ก็เห็น...สีหน้าของเขาก็หายเผือดทันที และเขาก็ทำพิณร่วงตกพิ้นดังลั่น

 

“ องค์ชายใหญ่ ...พระภาคิไนยแห่งทัวร์กอน ”

 

 

" ท่านน้าจ๋า !! " เด็กชายอุทานออกมาโดยไม่ได้ทันสังเกตอะไรเลย

 

 

พรายหนุ่มตนนั้น มีรอยที่ถูกเปิดเสื้อ แต่เขาก็รีบกลัดกระดุมมาติด และจัดผ้าคลุมไหล่อีกครั้ง

 

 

" ท่านน้าทานคุกกี้กัน " เด็กน้อยกล่าวอ่อนหวาน และยกขนมชิ้นนั้นขึ้น

 

 

ทว่า มายกลินกลับไปคว้าที่คอเสื้อของลอร์ดอ้วนแทน " เจ้าซัลกันท์ "

 

 

" องค์ชายท่านมาได้ไง ข้าไม่.....แอ๊ก....." เขาจะหายใจไม่ออกแล้ว

 

 

ดวงตา เรียวคมของเจ้าชายพรายรูปงาม กลายเป็นสีดำเข้มเหมือนถ่านที่ถูกเพลิงไหม้

 

" เจ้าพาเออาออกมาเพื่อให้ทูออร์ล่วงเกินข้าใช่ไหม "

 

" กระหม่อม..ใช่..ฝ่าบาท ทูออร์เค้าอยากคุยกับท่านสองต่อสอง "

 

 

มายกลิน ตะคอกอย่างแรง " เจ้ายังเห็นข้า เป็นเจ้าชายของเจ้าอยู่หรือไม่ ห๊าาาา !!!! "

 

 

เด็กชายลูกครึ่งพรายก็มองด้วยสีหน้าตกใจ เขายังไม่เคยเห็นเวลาท่านน้ากริ้วแบบนี้...

 

 

" ท่านน้า โกรธลุงซัลลี่ทำไมล่ะ "

 

 

มายกลินก็หันไปที่เออาเรนดิล " อย่ายุ่ง เซลเล – ยอนโด//หลานของข้า "

 

 

*******

 

ทูออร์ก็วิ่งอย่างรวดเร็ว และไม่ลืมหมวกเกราะประจำตัวมาด้วย เขาวิ่งอย่างร้อนรน และรู้สึกผิดในตัวเองอย่างมาก

 

 

" องค์ชายมายกลิน " ชายหนุ่มก้าวเข้ามาในห้อง และหอบหายใจ เรียวขาแกร่งก็สั่น

 

 

และพรายหนุ่มก็ปลดคอของพรายแห่งตระกูลพิณออก ทำให้ซัลกันท์หอบเล็กน้อย

 

 

“ ท่านพ่อ มาแล้ว ” เออาเรนดิลจะวิ่ง ไปหา แต่มายกลินกลับห้ามไว้

 

 

“ หยุด เออา กลับไปนั่ง !! “

 

ทูออร์ก็ปรามว่า “ ท่าน....อย่าลงอารมณ์ใส่ลูกข้าสิ ! ”

 

 

พรายหนุ่มเรือนผมสีดำเย้ยหยัน " เจ้าคนทุเรศ คิดจะ ขอโทษข้างั้นเหรอ ?? "

 

 

" คุนดู ' นิน//องค์ชาย " ทูออร์ว่า " กระหม่อมไม่ได้เจตนา อารมณ์ของกระหม่อมมัน..."

 

 

มายกลิน ยืนนิ่ง ก่อนมาที่ชายหนุ่มอีกครั้ง " พูดแบบนี้ได้ ข้าจะให้เออาเรนดิลเห็นว่าใครควรเป็นพ่อของเค้า !! "

 

 

_เด็กน้อยมองบิดาและ น้าชายอย่างกลัวๆ_ _...._ _ตกใจมาก_ _..._

 

ทูออร์ก็เห็นดวงตาสีนิล ที่เขาหลงรักนักหนาเป็นสีดำสนิท

“ ท่านอย่าพูดเช่นนี้ ต่อหน้าลูกข้า !! ”

 

“ กวานัวร์ – นานา และอดาทะเลาะกัน ” ดวงหน้าขาวอมชมพู เริ่มกลายเป็นสีซีด

 

 

มือเล็กๆ ก็วางขนมและกระดาษลง กระดาษแผ่นนั้นปลิวลงพิ้นหินอ่อน

 

แต่พรายหนุ่มก็ตรงไปจับไหล่ของเออาเรนดิล “ มิเรนยา อาร์ดามีเร ”

 

เขาเรียกอีกนามหนึ่งของเด็กชาย “ เจ้ารักพ่อของเจ้ามั้ย ? “

 

“ รักครับ “

 

“ แล้วเจ้ารักน้าของเจ้ามั้ย ? “

 

เออาเรนดิลก็กล่าวต่อ ใบหน้าเริ่มหวาดกลัว “ รักครับ “

 

“ ระหว่างพ่อกับน้า เจ้ารักใครมากกว่ากัน? “ เขาถามด้วยน้ำเสียงที่รุนแรงขึ้น

 

 

“ หนูรัก หนูรักทั้งคู่ “ มายกลินจึงจับไหล่เล็กทั้งสองข้างแน่นขึ้น

แล้วเด็กน้อยก็รู้สึกว่าดวงตาของน้านั้นเป็นคมวับเหมือนมีดที่พร้อมจะบาดเขาอยู่แล้ว...

 

“ ข้าขอถามนะ เจ้าอยากได้ พ่อใหม่ หรือไม่ ? “

 

 

“ แต่เออามีพ่อทูออร์อยู่แล้วนะ“” เด็กน้อยตอบเช่นนี้

 

_เพราะไม่รู้จริงๆ ว่าจะมีพ่อสองคนพร้อมกันได้อย่างไร_

 

แต่นั้น พรายหนุ่มจับจ้องดวงตาสีฟ้าใสของเออาเรนดิล

ดวงตาของทูออร์.....เหมือนกันเหลือเกินนะ...

 

เป็นแววแน่วแน่และคำกล่าวเช่นนี้ก็บันดาลโทสะ

 

“ ไอ้ลูกไม้หล่นไม่ไกลต้น !!” แล้วเขาก็ผลักหลานชายตกลงจากเก้าอี้โดยแรง

 

_มันไม่เจ็บนักหรอก แต่ก็แรงพอที่ทำให้เด็กคนหนึ่งร้องไห้ได้_ _...._

 

ทูออร์ก็อุทานว่า “ ลูกพ่อ !!!! ”

 

“ ทิเทน- คุนดู !! “ ซัลกันท์ร้องดังลั่น และรีบไปกอดเออาเรนดิล ซึ่งร้องไห้ฮือๆ “ เป็นอะไรไหม “

 

_มายกลินสะดุ้งในใจอย่างแรง เซลเล ยอนโด_ _..._ _น้าไม่ได้ตั้งใจ_ _...._

 

แต่เขาก็ถูกกระชากเสื้อ และโดนชายหนุ่มต่อยที่ริมฝีปากปาก

เขาก็สมควรโดนแบบนี้เหมือนกัน….

 

 

“ องค์ชายมายกลิน ท่านจะโกรธข้าอย่างไร ข้าไม่ว่าเลย แต่ทำไมท่านต้องไปลงที่เออาเรนดิลด้วย!! ”

 

มายกลินลูบเรียวปากของตัวเองเริ่มมีเลือด “ ทีเจ้าก็ดูถูกพ่อข้า ข้าไม่ยอม ”

 

“ ใครว่าใครก่อน กันแน่ !!! ” ทูออร์...ข้าผิดเอง…

 

ชายหนุ่มผมทองเขย่าไหล่บางของเขา

“ ข้าไม่ปล่อยใครที่ทำร้ายลูกเมียข้าได้หรอกนะ องค์ชาย ”

 

เขากล่าวย้ำ “ อิดริลคือเมียข้า และเออาเรนดิลคือลูกแท้ๆ ของข้าเท่านั้น !! ”

 

“ ข้าไม่สนเจ้า และข้าจะไม่....ไม่ซิ...ข้าเกลียดเจ้า !!! เกลียดเจ้าได้ยินไหม!!!! ”

 

 

ทูออร์สะดุ้งในวาทะของเจ้าชาย จึงยอมปล่อยเขาออก มายกลินรู้สึกว่าเริ่มมีน้ำตาซึม

 

“ เจ้าพรากพี่หญิงอิดริลไปจากข้า และเจ้าจะพรากเด็กที่ข้ารักเหมือนลูกอีก

 

เออาเรนดิลต้องเป็นเจ้าชายเอลฟ์โนลดอร์ที่เหมือนข้าทุกอย่าง เค้าจะต้องไม่ตาย ไม่ตายอย่างเช่นมนุษย์เด็ดขาด !! “

 

 

ซัลกันท์พยายามปิดเรียวหูแหลมของเออาเรนดิล แต่เด็กชายก็ได้ยินหมดทุกคำ

 

_....._ _ท่านน้าเกลียดท่านพ่อ เพราะเออาใช่ไหม_ _??_ _เพราะหนูคนเดียวซินะ_ _..._ _น้ำตาไหลไม่หยุด_

 

 

“ ท่านทั้งคู่ เลิกทะเลาะกันซะที !! ”

 

“ อย่ายุ่ง เจ้าเอลฟ์ตัวกวน !! ” มายกลินด่าใส่ สายตาคมเกรียบ ทำให้ซัลกันท์ถึงกับค้าง

 

เขาจึงปล่อยร่างเล็กๆ ในอ้อมแขนและเด็กน้อยก็สะบัดตัว วิ่งหนีร้องไห้ออกไปจากห้อง.....” องค์ชายน้อย !! “

 

“ เออาเรนดิล อาร์ดามีเร !! “ ชายทั้งสองร้องพร้อมกัน แต่เด็กน้อยหายไปจากระเบียงพ้นสายตาของทั้งคู่......

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

มายกลิน :  เจ้าต่อยข้าหนัก  เจ็บบ!!

 

ทูออร์  :   ก็สมควรโดนแบบนี้นี่นา  องค์ชาย ^^

 

 

เออาเรนดิล :  ต่อเถอะครับ

 

…….

 

เด็กชายในชุดทูนิคสีฟ้า กางเกงสีน้ำเงิน  กำลังวิ่งร้องไห้ โดยไม่สนใจเหล่านางกำนัลที่ยืนทักทายให้เลย

 

“ องค์ชายน้อยเพคะ  องค์ชายน้อยเพคะ “

 

เขาไม่สนเขาจะ ไปเข้าเฝ้าองค์กษัตริย์  ทัวร์กอนเท่านั้นที่มีอำนาจห้ามได้

 

_ ท่านพ่อ...ท่านน้า....หนูไม่เข้าใจ  ไม่เข้าใจเลย..น้ำตาไหลอาบแก้ม _

 

และเออาเรนดิลก็รู้สึกว่า ตัวเองหกล้ม ลงกับพิ้น

 

 

องค์ทัวร์กอนผู้งามสง่าที่สุด เป็นกษัตริย์ที่เข้มแข็งมากในเวลานั้น

 

พระพักตร์เคร่งขรึม แต่ดูเป็นกันเองกับเหล่าพระญาติ และพระสหายมากกว่าใคร

 

กำลังตรวจตราเอกสารอยู่กับลอร์ดเอคเธลิออน  พรายหนุ่มที่ดูอาวุโสเท่ากัน

 

“ เฮ่อออ  บัญชีการค้าของเมืองด้านตะวันออกไม่ดีหรื “

 

เอคเธลิออนก็ทูลว่า  “ คงต้องถามองค์ชายกลางล่ะมั้ง ?  กระหม่อม “

 

“ ชายกลาง  เอ่อ..พ่อทูออร์  ลูกเขยข้านี่นา... “ 

 

ทัวร์กอนว่า “ มายกลินคือชายใหญ่  และเออาคือชายน้อย “

 

สายพระเนตรมองมาที่เสนาบดีหนุ่ม  “  ข้าก็มีครบทุกคน  แต่วันนี้หายไปไหนกันหมดน้า “

 

แล้วนางกำนัลประจำวัง และมีหน้าตางดงามคนหนึ่งก็วิ่งมา

 

 “ ซินเทลเรียล   เจ้ามีอะไร  “  ทัวร์กอนทรงถาม  เอคเธลิออนก็นิ่ง  ก็เขากำลังชอบพรายสาวคนนี้อยู่ 

 

 

 “  ฝ่าบาท องค์ชายน้อย ขอเข้าเฝ้าเพค่ะ “ นางโค้งคำนับ

 

“ บอกตาหลานก่อน  ว่าให้ข้าเคลียร์งานเสร็จก่อน  คงขอให้เล่นด้วยตามเคย “

 

ซินเทลเรียลส่ายหน้า  “  ฝ่าบาท  องค์ชายกันแสงหนัก  และหกล้มด้วยเพค่ะ “

 

นั่น ทำให้ทัวร์กอนลุกจากพระเก้าอี้ทันที

 

“ หลานตา !!  “  ทรงอุทานอย่างตกพระทัย

 

“ หม่อมฉันจะไปอุ้มท่านเข้ามานะเพคะ “

 

และทัวร์กอนก็มองที่ท่านลอร์ดเอคเธลิออน “ เอคธี่  ไปตามอาเรเดลและอิดริลมา “

 

โธ่..พวกนางควรดูแลเออาเรนดิลซิน่า....

 

พรายหนุ่มเจ้าของผมสีดำอ่อนก็โค้งคำนับ  “  พระเจ้าข้า “

 

 

 

ซินเทลเรียลก้อุ้มเด็กชายฮาล์ฟ – เอลฟ์มาที่ห้องแห่งกษัตริย์  องค์ทัวร์กอนทรงรับมาไว้บนพระเพลา

 

เออาเรนดิลก็ยังร้องไห้ “  เสด็จตาจ๋า  ฮือๆๆ “  มือเล็กจับเสื้อคลุมสีเลือดหมู

 

 

“ เป็นงั้ยลูก  อือ..ร้องไห้..ทำไม..เจ็บเหรอ  “  พระองค์ทรงลูบหัวเข่าที่ปรากฎรอยแดงเบาๆ

 

“ หนู....ผิด..พ่อกับน้าเค้า  ฮือๆๆ “  เด็กชายพยายามกล่าว  แต่ก็เจ็บที่ข้อขา ทำให้พูดไม่ออก

 

_ ความจริง..ถ้าเอลฟ์ตัวน้อยทั่วไป มันก็ไม่เป็นไร  แต่เค้าเป็นลูกของคนธรรมดานี่นา _

 

“ พ่อ และน้า  เป็นอะไรลูก “  ทัวร์กอนทรงถามอย่างอ่อนโยน  ลูบผมสีทองของพระนัดดา

 

เออาเรนดิลก็บอกว่า “ กวานัวร์ – นานา โกรธหนูและอดามาก  ตรงที่หนูบอกว่า...”

 

 

แต่แล้ว ฝีเท้าหนักๆ ที่ทราบได้ว่าสองคนวิ่งตามมาก็มาอยู่ตรงห้องทรงงานแล้ว

 

“ ฝ่าบาท “  ทูออร์โค้งทำความเคารพ  และเห็นแล้วว่าลูกชายอยู่กับทัวร์กอน

 

“  เสด็จลุง “  พรายหนุ่มผมดำโค้งเช่นกัน

 

ทัวร์กอนจึงทรงถามทันที  “ มายกลิน และทูออร์มีเรื่องอะไรกัน ? “

 

เด็กชายยังไม่กล้ามองบุรุษทั้งสอง   “ เจ้าสองคนมีเรื่องอะไรกัน ข้าถามนะ

 

ถึงได้ทำให้เออาต้องกลัวและวิ่งออกมา จนหกล้มเนี่ย “

 

มายกลินก็รู้สึก เจ็บในอกมาทันที....

 

“ ฝ่าบาท องค์ชายน่ะ “

 

“ ข้าขอเถียง    ทูออร์ ดูถูกหม่อมฉันว่า หม่อมฉันเป็นพ่อของเออาเรนดิล “

 

เขากล้ำกลืน  “ เป็นพ่อของเขาไม่ได้  พระเจ้าข้า.!!!.”

 

“ จริงหรือ  พ่อหนุ่ม “

 

ทูออร์ยังเม้มริมฝีปากและ สายตายังจับจ้องที่ใบหน้าเรียวของพรายหนุ่ม...  เขาไม่อยากให้ใครเจ็บทั้งนั้น....

 

_.....ทำไมกัน  มายกลิน  โลมีออน..... _

 

“ จริง พระเจ้าข้า  องค์ทัวร์กอน “  ชายหนุ่มผมทองรับสารภาพ

 

ทัวร์กอน ทรงกอดพระนัดดาไว้แนบพระอุระ   “  ข้าน่ะ  เข้าใจดี  มายกลิน  หลานรัก  เจ้าโมโหเช่นนี้ก็ไม่ถูกต้องนะ    
  
  
ทูออร์ก็เป็นพ่อแท้ๆ  ของเออา “  พระองค์กระแอมเล็กน้อย   “  เข้าใจความรู้สึกเออาบ้างซิ ”

 

มายกลินก็ทำหน้าฉุน  “  กวานัวร์ –  นานา !!!   อย่างไรเสีย  เออาเรนดิลก็เป็นแค่เด็ก “

 

องค์กษัตริย์พราย ก็เริ่มกริ้ว   “ มายกลิน  เจ้าเป็น ...น้า..ของเขา  ลุงขอบอกพ่อลูกมันแทนที่กันไม่ได้หรอก !! ”

 

เจ้าชายหนุ่มรู้สึกว่า ขอบตาเริ่มอุ่นๆ  “  ใช่ซิ  เด็จลุง ท่านน่ะเข้าข้างแต่ทูออร์  ให้หม่อมฉันเป็นแค่ตัวสำรองหรือไง

 

หม่อมฉันแก่กว่า มัน ตั้งกี่ปีกัน!!! “  เขากล่าวต่อว่า

 

 

“ และท่านก็บอกหลานเองว่า  เออาเรนดิลเหมือนลูกแท้ๆของหม่อมฉัน  ตั้งแต่วันที่เขาเกิด นะ ”

 

 

ดวงเนตรสีเทาของทัวร์กอนมองที่ทูออร์  “  ลูกเขย  เจ้าก็ไม่ควรใช้อารมณ์กับหลานข้าเหมือนกัน “

 

“ กระหม่อม ทำไปเพราะปกป้องศักดิ์ศรีของตัวเองและลูกต่างหาก “

 

พรายหนุ่มยืนกอดอกอีกครั้ง  และไม่มององค์ทัวร์กอน  เด็กชายมองท่านน้า แต่ก็ยังน้ำตาไหลไม่หยุด

 

.........

 

 

 เสนาบดีหนุ่มเอคเธลิออน  ก็พาเจ้าหญิงผู้งดงามแห่งนครกอนโดลินทั้งสองเข้ามาเช่นกัน

 

“  ฝ่าบาท  พระนาง...”

 

เจ้าหญิงอิดริล เห็นโอรสองค์น้อยก็ร้องว่า  “  เออาเรนดิล !! “  และรับเขามาจากพระบิดา

 

“  นานา ... “  เด็กน้อยมาอยู่ในอ้อมกอดของนาง   “ฮือๆๆ “

 

พระนางอาเรเดล ทรงมองที่มายกลิน  เห็นรอยแผลที่ริมฝีปากได้รูป  จึงตรงเข้าไปจับคางเรียว

 

 “  ทะเลาะอะไรจะขนาดนี้ลูก เจ็บมากไหม ? “

 

แต่มายกลินก็หันหน้าหนี  “  ข้าไม่เจ็บหรอก ท่านแม่   ถามคนต่อยข้าซิ “

 

ท่านหญิงขาว จึงหันมาทางชายหนุ่ม แต่ก็เห็นรอยชกบนรูปหน้าหยาบกร้านเช่นกัน

 

“  นี่มัน อะไรกัน ทูออร์    ทำไม ?  ต้องใช้กำลังกันแบบนี้  ”

 

อิดริลลูบหลังบางของเด็กน้อย  และหันมาที่สามี  “  ทำต่อหน้า เออาด้วยซินะ“

 

เจ้าหญิงพรายเริ่มโกรธ  “ ถ้าจะทะเลาะกันก็ไปที่อื่น นอกเมือง โน่น “  นิ้วเรียวขาวชี้ที่หน้าต่าง

 

ทูออร์ก็กล่าวเสียงขรึม “  ข้าไม่ต้องการให้ องค์ชายใหญ่มาแย่งเออาเรนดิล ไป ต่างหาก “

 

ดวงหน้างดงามดุจพระจันทร์วันเพ็ญส่องสว่างของอิดริลก็เริ่มแดง  “  น้องชาย  เจ้าจะแย่งทำไม

 

เออาเค้ารักเจ้านะ  เขาก็อยู่กับเจ้าทุกวันนี้ ดีอยู่แล้วนี่นา ”

 

ดวงตาคู่หม่นของมายกลินก็สบกับสีเทาของพระพี่นาง  “  พี่อิดริล  ข้าเป็นแค่ญาติของเขาซินะ ”

 

เขากล่าวต่อ  “ ข้านะ เป็นพ่อเขาไม่ได้ใช่ไหม  เออาไม่เหมือนข้าสักอย่าง ”

 

 พระนางอาเรเดลก็จับแขนขวาของโอรสองค์เดียว   “ลูกแม่ !!  แม่ถามหน่อย ดูหน้าเขายามนี้ซิ ! “

 

นางชี้ที่เด็กน้อย ดวงหน้าเล็กๆ นองน้ำตาอาบแก้ม “  ขี้แงและขี้กลัวแบบนี้   ได้มาจากใคร ??!!  ”

 

_ พรายหนุ่มหน้าแดงระเรื่อ ...ใช่ นานา  เวลา  ข้าโดนท่านพ่อดุ ก้ร้องไห้  ร้องอยู่อย่างนั้น.. _

 

 

. “ ท่านแม่ !!  ไม่ต้องพูด เรื่องข้าเป็นเด็ก ต่อหน้าใครเลย  โดยเฉพาะกับเจ้าคนอายุสั้น !! “

 

  “  เกินไปแล้วนะ มายกลิน โลมีออน “  อิดริลว่า  “   อย่าแช่งสามีของพี่นะ ”

 

พรายหนุ่มก็ยิ่งเจ็บ  จนเริ่มเวียนเกล้า  “   ข้าทราบดี  พี่หญิง ทูออร์เป็นสามีของพี่ เป็นคนรักของพี่คนเดียว “

 

ทูออร์ ก็สะอึก _...องค์ชายของข้า.....โอ้..อิลูวาทาร์..พระเป็นเจ้า ใยบันดาลให้เขาเอ่ยคำเช่นนี้...._

 

“ หยุดได้แล้ว    ”

 

กำหมัดของกษัตริย์ทัวร์กอนทรงเคาะที่โต๊ะ  “  อิดริลพาลูกเจ้าไปทำแผลเถอะ “

 

เจ้าหญิงพรายโนลดอร์ก็ยังกอดเด็กชายไว้   “ เพค่ะ ”  แล้วอาเรเดลลูบผมทองนุ่มของพระนัดดา

 

“ เสด็จยาย...หนูขอโทษ ”  เสียงเล็กๆยังสั่นอยู่

 

พระนางก็จุมพิตที่กระหม่อมบาง  “  ไม่ใช่ความผิดของเจ้า   _อินดโย_   ไปทำแผลเถอะ “

 

อิดริลอุ้มพระโอรสองค์น้อยออกจากห้อง  เจ้าหญิงผู้เป็นพระขนิษฐาก็หันมาที่มายกลิน

 

 

“  โลมีออน  เจ้าไม่ควรว่าทูออร์ ...   ”

 

“ เอ๊ !!!  นานา    ท่านก็เข้าข้างมันอีกคนหรืองั้ย ??  ทนไม่ไหวแล้วนะ “

 

ว่าแล้วมายกลินก็เดินหนีออกไปเช่นกัน....เสด็จลุง  ท่านแม่   ข้าไม่อยากให้พวกท่านรู้เรื่องของข้าและเขา

 

ข้าอับอาย  อับอายจริงๆ  
  
  
ฝ่ายชายหนุ่มเห็นแต่ชายผ้าคลุมสีดำ ปลิวสะบัดหายไปจากตรงนั้น....

 

.......

 

 

 “ กระหม่อม  ขออภัยที่ทำร้ายองค์ชายมายกลิน  พระนาง “

 

อาเรเดลทรงถอนใจ  “ ช่างเถอะ ลูกข้า เค้าขี้โมโหแบบนี้  เหออ  เหมือนเอโอลเหลือเกิน ”

 

นางวางหัตถ์ขาวนวลบนโต๊ะของพระเชษฐา   “  น้องหญิงยังนึกถึงคนรักอยู่มิใช่หรือ ?? “

 

“ พี่ทัวร์กอน  ไม่ต้องยุ่ง  ข้าทิ้งเขาไปนานแล้ว “

 

องค์กษัตริย์ก็กระแอมอีกครั้ง  “  ข้ารู้ว่า มายกลินเค้ารักหลาน  แต่ข้าก็ต้องให้เกียรติเจ้าก่อนนะ ทูออร์ “

 

ทรงหยิบกระดาษมาอ่านหนึ่งแผ่น  “   เพราะข้าก็เอ็นดู พ่อของเจ้า  เค้าบอกเองว่า ตระกูลของเราจะดีได้

 

ถ้ารักกันมากๆและรักเด็กคนนั้น  ”   ทูออร์ยังนิ่งอยู่ดี...

 

พระนางอาเรเดลก็หันมาที่ชายหนุ่มผู้เป็นหลานเขย  “  ข้าว่า  เจ้ากลับไปหาลูกเถอะ “

 

ทูออร์ก็คำนับรับ  “  พระเจ้าข้า ”  หากแต่ความคิดก็หวงทั้งลูก  และต้องการปลอบใจพรายหนุ่มนั้นมาก

 


	6. Chapter 6

มายกลิน :   ทุกท่านข้าไม่ได้ตั้งใจนะท่าน

 

เออาเรนดิล  :   เอาซะ เออาขวัญเสียเลย   > =<

 

ทูออร์  :    ขอตัวไปนอนดีกว่าตรู

 

............

 

มายกลินก็เดินหนีมา  และวิ่งชนกับลอร์ดซัลกันท์  ซึ่งวิ่งอย่างทุลักทุเล

 

“  โอ๊ยย !!! “  ร่างของทั้งคู่ชนจนล้มลง

 

“ องค์ชายใหญ่  ข้ามัวตกใจอยู่  ข้าเลยตามไม่ทัน แหะๆ  “

 

“ ฮึ่ม ! “  พรายหนุ่มส่ายหน้า  “   ข้าออกมาแล้ว  ทุกคนก็มีแต่เข้าข้างทูออร์ “

 

ลอร์ดหนุ่มผมน้ำตาลก็กล่าวว่า  “ แต่เขารักท่านมาก มากนะ “

 

ดวงหน้าคมคายนั้น ซีดขาว    “  รักเหรอ  รักโดยการต่อยปากข้าซิ “ 

 

“  ก็ท่านไปผลักองค์ชายน้อยทำไม  ท่านรู้ไหมเออาเรนดิลรักท่านมากแค่ไหน   เค้าอยากเหมือนท่านทุกอย่าง !!! “

 

 

มายกลินก็ปัดตัวออก “ ข้ารู้ว่า เออารักข้า  แต่ข้าจะต้องออกห่างจากตัวพ่อเค้า  ซัลกันท์  “

 

เขาย้ำต่อว่า  “  ข้าให้ทูออร์มากอดข้าไม่ได้  เออาจะเป็นเช่นไร   ถ้ามันรู้ว่าพ่อและน้ามัน...ฮึ่ย !!  “

 

แล้วพรายหนุ่มก็เดินหนีไปอีก  สงสัยคงกลับวังตัวเองล่ะมั้ง ??

 

....อนิจจา  องค์ชายผู้อาภัพรัก   ลอร์ดซัลกันท์รำพึง  ข้าน่าจะแต่งเพลงให้พวกเขาฟังน่า...

 

แต่ลอร์ดเอคเธลิออน ก็เดินมาทักทายเขาด้วยน้ำเสียงร่าเริง    “ ท่านเอลฟ์อ้วน “

 

“ โธ่ !!   ท่านลอร์ดสูงโย่ง  เหอะๆ  “  เขาทักตอบ

 

“  ข้าเป็นห่วงมายกลิน และทูออร์จัง “   เสนาบดีหน้าตาหล่อเหลาว่า และหยิบฟลุ้ตเงินออกมาจากเสื้อคลุมสีเงิน

 

“ ไม่ต้องห่วงเค้าหร้อ  พวกเค้าโตแล้วนะ  ข้าเป็นห่วงองค์ชายน้อยเออาเรเนดิลมากกว่า  
  
  
แล้วท่านได้จีบแม่นางซินเทลเรียลยังล่ะ ?  “  นิ้วกลมๆ ดีดสายพิณของตนเอง

 

“ ยัง  นางยุ่งตลอด  ข้าซิ...ขี้เกียจจะตายไป  “

 

 

ลอร์ดเสนาบดียังคงแกว่งฟลุ้ตเงินของตนไปมา  เรือนผมสีดำประกายเงินปลิวตามสายลมที่พัดมา

 

“ ท่านหล่อ จะตาย  แม้จะน้อยกว่าองค์ชายใหญ่ นิดหนึ่งก็เถอะ  “  ซัลกันท์เอ่ยเสียงหวาน

 

“ เอ่อ  แน่นอน  ท่านอ้วน  แต่ก็น่ามองเหมือนกัน “

 

ซัลกันท์หัวเราะ   เขาภูมิใจในตัวเอง ในฐานะที่ตัวเองเป็นขุนนางผู้มีน้ำหนักเยอะสุด

 

“   ข้าว่าเล่ามาเล่นดนตรีกันไหม  แต่เซ็งเรื่องวุ่นๆ น่ะ “  เอคเธลิออนกล่าว

 

ลอร์ดอ้วนชูนิ้วโป้งสองนิ้ว  “ โป๊ะเชะ !! ไอเดียดี “  ว่าแล้ว ลอร์ดก็บรรเลงเพลงแสนไพเราะกัน

 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

 

 

เจ้าชายมายกลินวิ่งกลับห้องนอนของตัวเอง  ร่างสูงเพรียวตกลงบนเตียงนอนใหญ่

 

ใบหน้าซุกกับหมอนนุ่ม  เขาแตะริมฝีปากตนเองเบาๆ...ทูออร์..

 

 

_......ริมฝีปากท่านงามเหลือเกิน....  นิ้วแกร่งลูบไล้เนื้อสีชมพูอ่อนบนใบหน้าของข้า _

 

_ “ ทำไม  เจ้าถึงชอบข้าล่ะ “ ดวงหน้าของพรายหนุ่ม เริ่มมีเหงื่อตก _

 

 

_ “ ข้าไม่ได้ชอบท่าน แต่รัก “  น้ำเสียงของเขาอ่อนหวานเหลือเกิน  แขนของเขาโอบตัวข้า _

 

 

_ “ รักพี่หญิงต่างหาก  ข้าขอตัว “ _

 

 

_ หากแต่เขาก็กระหวัดแนบอก  เขาจูบข้าตั้งหลายครั้ง จนริมฝีปากเป็นแผล _

 

 

_ ข้าไม่เจ็บนักหรอก  เจ็บที่หัวใจมากกว่า... _

 

 

 

 

__

 

มายกลิน  พยายามคิดให้พ้นจากภวังค์เก่าๆ  ผ่านมาตั้งหกปีแล้วน่า..แต่ทำไม...ข้าถึงยัง...

 

 

และเขาก็รู้สึกมีคนเปิดประตู  “    มานเน ? ใครน่ะ ? “

 

“  แม่กลับมาแล้วจ๊ะ   _ยอนโด_  “   เสียงอ่อนหวานของอาเรเดลเรียกเขา

 

 

...ท่านแม่....บ่นข้าแค่ไหน ก็เชิญเลย...

 

เจ้าหญิงเอลฟ์ผู้ทรงสิริโฉมนางนั้นก็ หย่อนองค์ลงที่เตียงของพระโอรส   พระหัตถ์ลูบหลังที่หันข้างอยู่

 

“ มายกลิน หันหน้ามาหาแม่หน่อย ”

 

แต่พรายหนุ่มก็ยังกดหน้าของตัวเองอยู่กับหมอน  “  ท่านแม่   ข้าอยากพัก “

 

นิ้วเรียวของมารดาก็ลูบปลายผมมัดรวบเบาๆ อย่างเอ็นดู  “ พ่อหนุ่มน้อยของแม่   อย่างอนนักเลย “

 

พระนางทรงถอนใจ  “  เจ้ามีเรื่องอะไรกับทูออร์ เค้านักหนา   แม่ไม่ชอบนะที่เจ้าทำให้หลานร้องไห้“

 

มายกลินก็ลืมตา   “ ทีเออาเรนดิล  ต้องร้องไห้ขนาดนั้น ก็ เพราะข้าเองแหล่ะ “  เขาก็ลุกขึ้น

 

“  ข้าผลักเขา..” เขาสารภาพเกือบเป็นเสียงกระซิบ

 

 

พระนางก็ประคองไหล่เรียวของพรายหนุ่ม  “   ทูออร์มีเรื่องกับเจ้า เลยลงที่ลูกชายเขาหรือ ? “

 

ดวงตาสีครามเทาประดับด้วยขนตาเรียวเข้มสบกับคู่ที่เหมือนกัน  หากแต่ของเขาเป็นประกายเจิดจ้ากว่า

 

“  เขาว่า ข้าน่าสมเพช  เป็นลูกนอกสมรส   ท่านแม่  ท่านก็ควรจะโกรธมันด้วย !! “

 

ท่านหญิงขาวแห่งกอนโดลินก็หันหน้าหนี     “ ก็ถูกแล้ว  แม่ผิดเอง ที่แม่นั้น.. แค่อยากออกจากเมืองไปไม่นาน

 

ก็ตกหลุมในป่ามืดๆ ของพ่อเจ้า  หลงมนตราของเขา จนมีเจ้าออกมา “

 

พระนางก็ลุกขึ้นกอดอก   “ แม่ก็เสียใจ เจ้าน่าจะเกิดในเมืองนี้ ตั้งแต่แรก  เหมือนตาหลานตัวน้อย “

 

มายกลินก็ยังนั่งอยู่บนเตียง  เออาเรนดิล....ไม่เหมือนข้า  แต่นึกภาพร้องไห้ของเด็กน้อยนั้น

 

เขาเกิดความรู้สึกอยากไปหาหลาน  “ ท่านแม่  แล้วท่านคุยอะไรกับเสด็จลุงล่ะ ? “

 

พระนางทรงคลายพระกรลง  และหันมาที่พรายหนุ่มอีกครั้ง  “ แม่จะบอกเจ้า  ดีไหม ? “  
 

พรายหนุ่มทำหน้าฉงนทันที  “ ทำไมขอรับ ? “

 

  “ แม่ก็เกือบทะเลาะกับลุงเจ้า..  ”  อาเรเดล ทรงกล่าว

 

 

 

องค์ทัวร์กอนนั้น  ยังประทับนั่งบนพระเก้าอี้  หลังจากที่ทูออร์  ราชบุตรเขยเดินออกไป

 

“  ข้าไม่อยากให้พวกเขามีเรื่องกัน  แต่มายกลินก็มักจะเย็นชาใส่ทูออร์ตลอดเวลา

 

หลานคนโต  คงได้นิสัยของพ่อ  ตามที่เจ้ากล่าวซินะ  อาเรเดล “

 

พระเนตรสีเทาเข้ม มองที่ดวงพักตร์งดงามของขนิษฐาองค์เดียว อย่างกังวล

 

“ ข้าก็เบื่อลูก  แต่ข้าก็รักเขามากนะ  เสด็จพี่  “  นางทรงถอนใจ  “ จะแย่งเออาเรนดิลกันทำไม ? “

 

พระราชาแห่งนครกอนโดลินก็หัวเราะ  “ เออาตัวน้อยนั้น  ยิ่งโตก็ยิ่งน่ารัก  พี่เชื่อแน่นอน

 

ว่า โตแล้ว  เขาจะต้องเป็นลูกครึ่งเอลฟ์หนุ่มที่งดงามที่สุดในแผ่นดิน  _เบเลริอันด์_  แน่นอน  “

 

อาเรเดลก็หัวเราะตาม  “ นั่นซิ  แต่ลูกข้า  เค้าอยากให้เออาเป็นเอลฟ์เต็มตัวนี่นา

 

เสด็จพี่  ข้าเองก็เห็นว่า  ไม่อยากให้เลือดมนุษย์อยู่ในตัวของหลานมากเกินไป...”

 

คราวนี้ องค์ทัวร์กอนก็ก้มที่แผ่นเอกสาร  “  เจ้ากลัวว่า เขาจะตายเหรอ ? “

 

ท่านหญิงขาว เศวตนารีทรงพยักหน้า

 

ราชาเอลฟ์ทรงนิ่ง  “   เจ้ากลัวทำไม  พี่ชายของเรา  พ่อของเราก็จากเราไปแล้วนะ “

 

อาเรเดลก็เถียงต่อ  “ แต่ _อดา  และทอร์ – เอน_ สิ้นในสงครามอย่างองอาจนะ ทัวร์กอน “

 

ดวงตาของทั้งคู่สบกัน  ทัวร์กอนทรงเห็นว่า อาเรเดลก็ดูคล้ายกับพระบิดามาก  เวลาขึ้นเสียง

 

“  ข้าเห็นว่า มนุษย์ควรดับชีพในการรบเช่นเดียวกับพวกเรามากกว่า  ตายโดยความชราหรือโรคภัยที่ดูทรมาน “

 

“  ตัวทูออร์นะ  พี่ทำใจแล้ว  อิดริลก็เหมือนกัน  ว่าจะเสียชีวิตในอีกไม่กี่สิบปีข้างหน้า

 

พี่จึงไม่อยากจะว่าอะไรเขา  อยากให้เขาใช้ชีวิตที่เหลืออย่างมีความสุขในอาณาจักรนี้

 

กับครอบครัวของเขาอย่างมีความสุข...”  พระราชาผู้สง่างามและเป็นนักปราชญ์ตรัสเสียงขรึม

 

“ ถ้าเออาเรนดิลมีเลือดมนุษย์มากกว่าเราจริง  เขาก็จะแก่ชราและตายไป   ข้าก็ทนเห็นหลานสาวของข้า   
  
ต้องเป็นม่ายและเสียลูกไปไม่ได้ “

 

ทัวร์กอนก็ย้ำ  “ เอ๊ะ  น้องหญิง เจ้าก็เป็นม่าย หย่าสามีไปแล้วคนหนึ่งนี่นา  “

 

 

“  แต่ท่านพี่ก็เสียเอเลนเว  ชายาที่รักของท่านไปก่อนจะสร้างกอนโดลิน มิใช่หรือ  “

 

เมื่อได้ยินนามของพระชายาที่จากไปโดยอุบัติเหตุนั้น ก็ทำให้พระองค์รู้สึกว่าจะ เศร้า....

 

เจ้าหญิงอาเรเดลก็ไม่เอ่ยต่อ  นอกจากเดินไปมาเพียงสองสามก้าว

 

 “  พี่ชาย...ข้าอยากให้เออาเรนดิลเป็นลูกของ...”

 

“ มายกลินซินะ “

 

“ ข้าหมายถึง เป็น ตอนที่ทูออร์สิ้นชีพแล้วต่างหากล่ะ  ข้าก็เป็นห่วงหลานเขยน่ะ “

 

ทัวร์กอนทรงถอนพระทัย  และฟุบลงกับโต๊ะ  “ ไปอยู่กับลูกเถอะ  เดี๋ยวพี่จะพัก เหมือนกัน “

 

-********

 

ศีรษะของพรายหนุ่มนั้น  ก็กลับไปที่หมอนนุ่มของตัวเองอีกครั้ง

 

“ ท่านแม่..ก็อยากให้ข้า  เป็นพ่อของเออางั้นซิ..”  รอยยิ้มเริ่มผุดที่ใบหน้า  แต่ก็เจ็บแผลตรงนั้น

 

ผู้เป็นมารดาหันมาที่มายกลิน  “  ลูกยังไม่ยอมแต่งงานซะทีน่า  แม่ก็ไม่เข้าใจว่าด้วยอะไร “

 

 แล้วเลื่อนองค์มาที่ตัวเขา และกระซิบ   “  เจ้าคงอยากเป็นโสด ก็ตามใจนะ  “

 

“ อือม...ครับ  “   มายกลินหลับตาพริ้มอย่างสบายใจ

 

และเขาก็รู้สึกเย็นๆ ที่มุมปาก  นั่นคือ...ผ้าเย็น  ...

 

" นานา ก็  "

 

“ มัวแต่คุยกัน  จนลืมทำแผลน่ะ  หมัดของตาหนุ่มนั่น จะทำให้ปากเจ้าเสียรูปไหมเนี่ย “

 

มายกลินก็คว้าผ้าเย็นมาจากนาง  “  ไม่หรอก ครับ “

 

ท่านแม่เห็นด้วยกับข้า  ข้าก็ชื่นใจ  แต่เออาจะรับได้ไหม  เขาจะรักข้าได้เท่าทูออร์ไหมก็...

 

ข้าไม่ต้องห่วงหมอนั่นหรอก  พี่หญิงดูแลเขา  และรักเขามากแล้วนี่นา

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ภาษาพรายของตอนนี้ครับ^^
> 
> ยอนโด ( yondo ) ลูกชาย เรียกในเควนยา แต่ภาษาซินดารินที่ง่ายเรียก อิออน ( Ion )
> 
> อดา ( Ada ) พ่อ
> 
> ทอร์ – เอน ( Tor – en ) พี่ชายคนโต


	7. Chapter 7

ทูออร์ กำลังเดินไป ครุ่นคิดไป   เขายังกังวลในเรื่องที่ผ่านมาไม่สร่าง   
  
องค์ชาย...เขาห่วงว่าพรายหนุ่มจะเจ็บมากแค่ไหน

 

เขาผิดแต่แรกที่จะลวนลาม  ถ้าข้าหักห้ามใจไว้ได้  มายกลินก็ไม่ต้องโกรธเออา  และไม่ถูกข้าต่อยแบบนั้น

 

_.....ข้าเกลียดเจ้า  ได้ยินไหม  เจ้าพรากพี่หญิงและจะพรากเด็กคนนี้ไปจากข้า...ข้าเกลียด... _

 

ใช่  ข้ามันน่ารังเกียจ  แล้วท่านยังเคยบอกว่า ...... ภวังค์เก่าๆ  ก็เข้าในหัวเขาอย่างชัดเจน

 

__ “ ข้าว่าข้าก็ชอบนิสัยเจ้านะ สุภาพดี “   น้ำเสียงทุ้มแต่หวานใส ทำให้ชายหนุ่มนั่งนิ่งที่โต๊ะหินอ่อน   
  
แขนแกร่งตรงเข้าไปเพื่อจับมือเรียวของพรายหนุ่มที่นั่งอยู่ตรงกันข้าม 

 

_ “ ท่าน...ชอบข้าเหรอ ? “ _

 

 

_ “ ข้าไม่รู้...แต่ข้ารักพี่หญิงมากนะ “  รอยยิ้มละมุนละไมจากริมฝีปากคู่สวย  ทำให้หัวใจของเขาเต้นระริก _

 

 

_ “  ถ้าข้าจะบอกว่า  ข้ารักพี่หญิง ของท่าน ต้องการแต่งงานกับนาง จะว่าอย่างไร ? “ _

 

 

_ มือเรียวใหญ่ นุ่มนั้น  ก็สะบัดออก _

 

 

_“ อะไรนะ  เจ้าพูดอีกที! _ _ “  ดวงตาสีนิลครามอมเทาเป็นประกายวาวโรจน์ _

 

 

_ ชายหนุ่มตะลึงงัน  “ ข้าบอกว่า ตอนนี้ ข้ารักอิดริล เคเลบรินดัล...” _

 

 

_ สายตาที่อ่อนโยน เมื่อครู่ก็กลายเป็นวาวลุกเหมือนไฟ  “ ไม่ได้  ข้าไม่ให้เจ้าแต่งกับนาง “ _

 

 

_ “  ทำไมล่ะ  องค์ชาย  “ _

 

 

_ “   ไม่แต่ง  เพราะเจ้าเป็นมนุษย์ไม่คู่ควรกับพี่หญิง  เอลฟ์กับมรรตักชนไม่ควรคู่กัน “ _

 

 

_ พรายหนุ่มนั้นเน้นถึงคำนี้  แล้วเดินลุกออกจากโต๊ะ  “ อีกไม่นานเจ้าก็ตาย  ข้าไม่อยากเห็นนางหมองใจ “ _

 

 

_ “ เอ่อม  แล้วถ้าข้าบอกว่า  ข้ากำลังหลงรักท่านอีกคนได้ไหม ? “ _

 

 

_ ชายหนุ่มผมทองโอบร่างเพรียว แม้จะดูหนาไปเล็กน้อย  แต่ก็เหมาะกับตัวเจ้าของอยู่แล้ว _

 

 

_ และเขาก็เห็นใบหน้าขาวเนียนของมายกลิน  นั้นเป็นสีชมพูจางๆ แล้วเขาก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะจุมพิต _

 

 

_ “  ข้านะประหลาดใจตัวเองเหลือเกิน  องค์ชาย  อิดริลมองเห็นก็รู้ว่า สวยยิ่งนัก  แต่ท่าน งามพิศ _

 

 

_ ยิ่งมองดู  ข้าก็ยิ่งหลงใหลในตัวท่าน  “ _

 

 

_พรายหนุ่มตนนั้นก็สะบัดตัวออก  “ งั้นเชิญ ครองคู่กับนางไปเถอะ! _ _ “ _

 

 

_ ****** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

เขาจะขอโทษอย่างไรดี  แต่ลูก  เออาเรนดิล  เขาก็รักดังดวงใจ  และอิดริลก็เป็นภรรยาเขาแล้ว

 

ทูออร์กลืนไม่เข้า  คลายไม่ออกจริงๆ...ให้ตายซิ...

 

ชายหนุ่มตัดสินใจเดินไปที่ห้องโถงสีฟ้าของตนและอิดริล

 

.......

 

 

“  ลูกรักของแม่  โธ่เอ๋ย “   นางกล่าวขณะทำแผลที่หัวเข่าให้ลูกชาย

 

 “  นานา  หนูไม่เจ็บมากแล้วล่ะ “  เออาเรนดิลหยุดร้องไห้แล้ว  หลังจากที่เมเล็ท แม่นมของเขาให้อมยิ้ม

 

มาหนึ่งอัน เป็นการปลอบใจ   แต่ดวงตาสีฟ้าก็ยังหม่นๆ อยู่

 

แม่นมเมเล็ทเป็นญาติของซัลกันท์ อีกทั้งเป็นหัวหน้านางกำนัลของอิดริล นางจึงได้รับความไว้ใจให้ดูแลเขา

 

“ เออา  ทำไมถึงไปเห็นพ่อและน้าทะเลาะกันล่ะ ? “

 

“ หนูกับลุงซัลลี่รอทั้งสอง  ให้มากินขนมกับหนู ....”

 

“  เล่าให้แม่ฟังซิจ๊ะ “

 

อิดริลมองที่บุตรชาย  ที่ก้มหน้านิ่ง  “ บอกแม่หน่อย “

 

“ คือ...พ่อและน้าเถียงกัน ท่านน้าถามว่า หนูรักพ่อไหม  รักน้าไหม  หนูตอบว่า รักแล้ว...”

 

“ อะไรล่ะ  “  นางถาม

 

“ น้ามายกลิน ถามว่า  อยากได้ พ่อใหม่ ไหม “  เออาเรนดิลรู้สึกน้ำตาจะไหลอีกรอบ

 

“ แล้วเขาทำอะไรเจ้า ? “  น้ำเสียงของนางเคร่งขรึม

 

“  นานา ต้องไม่โกรธ กวานัวร์ – นานา นะ “   มือเล็กของเด็กน้อยจับที่หัตถ์ผุดผ่องของมารดา

 

“ เขาผลักหนูนะ “  เขากล่าวเสียงเบาๆ  อิดริลก็พยักหน้า...มายกลิน เจ้าแย่จริงๆ...

 

“ นานาไม่โกรธท่านน้านะ  หนูผิด  พวกเขาคงไม่ทะเลาะ ถ้าหนูตอบว่า

 

มีพ่อใหม่ก็ได้  จริงๆ เออาก็อยากมี..”  เด็กชายก็ยิ้มเล็กน้อย

 

อิดริลลูบหัวกลมของลูกชาย “ พ่อของเจ้าคือ ทูออร์  อุลโมดิล  ผู้นำสารของเทพแห่งสมุทรนะลูก “

 

“ เอือ  ก็ได้ครับ  “

 

ชายหนุ่มเห็นบุตรชายคุยกับอิดริล  ใบหน้าของเขาแย้มยิ้ม  ลูกไม่เป็นไรแล้ว..

 

“ อดา !! “  เด็กน้อยร้อง    อิดริลมองสามีด้วยสายตาขุ่นๆ

 

ทูออร์เดินไปหอมที่หน้าผากของบุตรชาย  “ เออาเรนดิล พ่อกลับมาแล้ว “

 

เจ้าหญิงเอลฟ์แห่งกอนโดลินก็สั่นกระดิ่ง  “ เมเล็ธ  ”

 

“ เพค่ะ “  แม่นมร่างท้วม อวบอิ่ม หน้าตาใจดี ก็เข้ามา

 

“  เออา  ไปนอนกลางวันเถอะ  แผลจะได้หายเร็วๆ นะจ๊ะ “

 

เด็กชายเกือบปฏิเสธ  ถ้ามารดาไม่พูดว่า แผลจะหาย

 

 “ จ๊ะ ท่านแม่ “

 

“ เดี๋ยวค่อยเจอกันลูก “   ชายหนุ่มจับมือของเออา  “  มือหนาขึ้น  ใกล้จะเป็นหนุ่มแล้ว “

 

“ เออาจะเป็นหนุ่มแล้วเหรอ เย้ !  “ เด็กน้อยมองที่บิดา “  หนูน่ะ จะหล่อเท่าท่านได้ไหม “

 

“ ยอนโด เจ้านะหล่อกว่าพ่อตอนเด็กๆ เป็นไหนๆ นะ “

 

“ อือ “  เด็กน้อยเริ่มง่วง  และหาว  “ หล่อเหมือนท่านพ่อ และน้ามายกลิน นานาว่าไง “

 

อิดริลก็เท้าคาง “ หน้าตาเจ้าคงหล่อแปลกพึลึก มั้งลูกรัก “

 

แทนที่เด็กชายจะหน้าบูด  เขากลับหัวเราะคิกๆ  “ ก็ดีน้อ เมเล็ท “

 

“ ใช่เลย  เพค่ะ  องค์ชายน้อย  “ 

 

แล้วแม่นมก็อุ้มเด็กชายร่างบางเข้าห้องนอนของเจ้าตัว

 

 

 

“ ว่าไงล่ะ อิดริล จะคุยอะไรกับเรา  “  ทูออร์มองที่ภรรยาแสนโสภาของตน

 

แต่นางก็ยืนขึ้น  “  เจ้าว่าน้องมายกลินซินะ  เขาถึงผลักเออาได้ “

 

“ ใช่  แต่เราบอกแล้วงั้ย  ว่าทำเพื่อปกป้องศักดิ์ศรีของเราและลูก “

 

เขากล่าวหนักแน่น  แต่นางหันออกไปทางหน้าต่างบาน เห็นภูเขาสูงอยู่ล้อมรอบ

 

และตัดกับท้องฟ้าสีคราม แต่ว่าดูมีเมฆสีเทาลอยอยู่มากทีเดียว

 

“ สงสัย เย็นนี้ ฝนจะตก “

 

“ อิดริล  องค์ชายนะ ไม่ควรทำร้ายเออา...”

 

อิดริลยืนกอดอกแน่นิ่ง....นิสัยของชาวกอนโดลิน จริงๆ..

 

“ เจ้าต้องพูดรุนแรงนะซิ   แต่เราก็โกรธเค้าที่ว่าเจ้าอายุสั้นนะ  สวามี “

 

...อายุสั้น..ใช่...ข้าเป็นคนธรรมดา...เป็นแค่นั้น

 

“ อิดริล   ข้าน่ะเอ่ยคำนั้น  แต่องค์ชายก็ไม่น่าต่อยข้าด้วย “

 

เจ้าหญิงเอลฟ์ก็หยิบผ้ามัดที่โต๊ะ   ชุบน้ำและบิดอีกรอบ

 

“ นั่งลงซิ “

 

ชายหนุ่มผมทองหน้าเข้มนั่ง   อิดริลก็ใช้ผ้าเช็ดทีหน้า  “  มายกลินมือหนักๆ คงช้ำไปอีกหลายวัน “

 

แต่เมื่อนึกถึง รอยสัมผัสนั้น ก็ทำให้ทูออร์ยิ้มนิดๆ 

 

“ สวามี..ตกลงเจ้ากับมายกลิน เมื่อไร จะเข้ากันได้ นี่ก็หลายปีแล้วนะที่อยู่ด้วยกัน “

 

 

“  ไม่รู้  มายกลินไม่พร้อมจะดีกับข้านี่นา “  ทูออร์พึมพำ

 

“  ทูออร์  ข้าไม่อยากให้เจ้าเครียดนะ  “  อิดริลเอ่ยอย่างไพเราะ   “ ข้าห่วงเจ้า “

 

ชายหนุ่มก็จูบที่นิ้วเรียวของนาง เอ่ยว่า  “  ข้าก็.... รักเจ้านะ “

 

“ พูดว่า รัก ทำไมจ๊ะ อ๊า.. “  อ้อมแขนแกร่งของชายหนุ่มโอบร่างระหง  แล้วจูบที่แก้มนิ่ม

 

“ ไม่ชอบงั้ย อิดริล เคเลบรินดัล “   เอลฟ์สาวหน้าแดงทันที  นางก็ดูงดงามเหลือเกิน

 

แต่..งาม...ในแบบสตรีพรายเท่านั้น...มิใช่แบบมายกลิน โลมีออน

 

“ จ๊ะ ที่รักของเรา  “ ว่าแล้ว ทั้งสองก็จุมพิตกันอย่างดูดดื่ม  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> แหวะๆ ข้าไม่ได้อยากเขียนให้คู่นี้ จูบกันซะหน่อย โอ๊ยยยยๆ
> 
> ไอ้ทูออร์ ข้ารับไม่ได้ !!!!! ( วีนแตก )


	8. Chapter 8

มายกลิน  :  มาถึงฉากที่น่ารักที่สุดของเรื่องนี้  แว้วๆๆๆ  ^O^  
  
เออาเรนดิล  :  หนูเป็นเด็กที่รีดเดอร์ร้าาาาก ทั่วหน้า  =w=

 

 

พรายหนุ่มนั้น  ตั้งใจจะไปหาหลานชาย  แต่ยังลังเลใจอยู่

 

“ เออาเรนดิล... น้า เอ่อ  น้าควรจะเอาตุ๊กตาอะไรไปปลอบใจเจ้าไหม....              

 

เขาอมยิ้มก่อนที่ก็คิดขึ้นได้  เอ่อ...จริงด้วย!!

 

มายกลินก็รีบจัดเตรียมของขวัญนั่น  เป็นพรุ่งนี้  หรือวันนี้เลยดีไหม ??

 

**ไม่ต้องคิดมาก  ไปเลยเรา!!!** ****

 

 

 เด็กชายก็นอนอยู่บนเตียงสีขาว  ดวงตาสีฟ้าใส  ยังจับจ้องที่เพดานด้านบนของเตียงเล็ก

 

เพราะเมเล็ท แค่อุ้มเขาให้นอนและเดินออกไปทำงานอย่างอื่นต่อ

 

....ท่านน้ามายกลิน  แม้เด็กชายจะยังนึกภาพที่น่ากลัวในเวลาที่ผ่านมาไม่กี่ชั่วโมงนั้นอยู่

 

เค้าก็ยังเห็นแต่ใบหน้าที่งดงาม คมคายและอ่อนโยนกับเขา

 

กวานัวร์ – นานา  คงอยู่กับเสด็จยายละมั้ง  ท่านพ่อก็อยู่กับท่านแม่...

 

เออาเรนดิลก้รู้สึกว่า ตัวเองไม่อยากนอนอีกแล้ว จึงลุกขึ้นออกไปที่ระเบียงขาว

 

มือของเด็กน้อยจับที่ริมระเบียงมองที่ด้านล่าง  เห็นพรายหนุ่มแผ่นหลังกว้างอยู่ในชุดสีดำ  และ เส้นผมสีดำปลิวพัด

 

เขาอ้าปากค้าง  พรายหนุ่มคนนั้น ก็มาสบตา  “ เออาเรนดิล ! “

 

เด็กน้อยจึงหลบริมเสา   _“ ยังกลัวอยู่นี่นา “_

 

 

มายกลินยังถือของขวัญ  และตะโกนว่า  “  ลงมาหาน้าเจ้าไม่ได้หรือ “

 

เด็กน้อยก็อ้ำอึ้ง  แขนกลมๆ ชิดเสา  แต่ยังแอบมองอยู่

 

 “ น้ามีของมาฝากเจ้านะ  “

 

ท่านน้า มีของมาฝากเออา....ด้วย  รอยยิ้มบานขึ้นบนใบหน้าขาวนวล

 

เด็กน้อยจึงรีบแอบเปิดประตู  ท่านแม่ คงไม่เห็นละมั้ง ? “  ฝีเท้าก็เร่งขึ้นทันที

 

เออา..กลับไม่รู้ว่า เจ็บแผล แล้ว  เขาจะลงไปหา ท่านน้า ที่รัก โดยด่วนเลย !!!

 

 

 

พรายหนุ่มที่ถือถุงสีน้ำตาลอ่อนก็เอียงคอไปมา    นิ้วเรียวเคลียเส้นผมที่บังหน้านวลตา และหล่อคม

 

แต่ก็ไม่เห็นเด็กชายฮาล์ฟ – เอลฟ์ อยู่ตรงนั้นซะแล้ว

 

......คงยังไม่หายโกรธข้าละมั้ง ? เฮือก....

 

แต่เด็กชายแอบวิ่งมาทางด้านหลัง  ท่านน้าเอาของฝากอะไรมาน่ะ  นิ้วชี้เล็กๆ จิ้มที่ริมฝีปากสีชมพูจางของตัวเอง

 

“ รู้แล้วล่ะ “  เขาคิดในใจอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

++++++++

 

เจ้าชายหนุ่มแห่งนครกอนโดลิน  ก็รู้สึกเซ็งจริงๆ  แต่เขาจะเหลียวกลับ    
  
ก็รู้สึกว่า มีอะไรมาดึงผ้าคลุมสีดำตัวโปรดล่ะเนี่ย   “  เอ๊ะ ? “

 

พอหันเหลียวไปดู  เอ๊ะ..เอ๊ะ ..เด็กน้อยคนนั้นจับผ้าและวิ่งหมุนไปรอบๆ จนตาแทบจะหมุนแล้ว

 

 “ เย้ๆ !  กวานัวร์ -  นานา  “    เด็กน้อยผมสีทองหัวเราะเสียงใส

 

มายกลินก็ดึงผ้าคลุมกลับ  “  เจ้ามาอยู่ตรงนี้ เหรอ ?   เออาเรนดิล “

 

ผ้าคลุมก็ได้รับการปล่อยจากมือเล็กแล้ว   “  เจ้าจะทำให้น้าของเจ้าหกล้มได้นะ “

 

“ ท่านน้า มีของฝากจริงๆ ด้วย “  เด็กน้อยกล่าวอย่างชื่นบาน  ดวงตาสีฟ้าคู่นั้นมองที่ห่อกระดาษ

 

 “ แต่เล็กไปหน่อยนะ “

 

มายกลินก็หน้าฉุน  “  งั้นก็ไม่ต้องเอาแล้วกัน “

 

เด็กน้อยก็ทำตาโต “  อยากได้ซิครับ “  เขาก็หน้าแดงระเรื่อ  เด็กน้อยก็จับมือเรียวของผู้เป็นน้า

 

อย่างที่ทำมาบ่อยๆ “ กวานัวร์ – นานา ท่านยังโกรธเออาอยู่ไหม ? “

 

_.....คำถามนี้โดนใจข้าจริงๆ... _

 

“ ไม่ หรือยังโกรธอยู่ดี น่า... “  เขาถามและคุกเข่า จนมาอยู่ระดับเดียวกับเออาเรนดิล

 

 เด็กน้อยก็ชูนิ้วโป้งเล็กของตน “ ถ้ายังโกรธ อยู่ เออาจะโป้งท่าน “

 

พรายหนุ่มก็ยิ้ม แล้วจับนิ้วของหลานชาย  “  งั้นก็ อดได้ของขวัญล่ะนะ   _ทิ เทน_ _‘_ _ นิน _  “

 

 เด็กชายก็หน้าเบ้ “ ไม่อ่ะ.... “

 

“ งั้นเจ้าต้องไล่จับน้าให้ได้ก่อน “  พรายหนุ่มก็ลุกขึ้นก็วิ่งผ่านสนามนั้นไปอย่างเร็ว

 

“ กวานัวร์ – นานา “  เออาเรนดิลก็วิ่งตามไป   จากตรงนั้น  ร่างของทั้งสอง ผ่านแนวต้นไม้สีเขียวชอุ่ม

 

และดอกกุหลาบทั้งสีขาว สีชมพู  สีเหลืองและสีแดง  พริมโรส และดอกนิฟเฟรดิลสีขาว

 

เพราะด้านหลังของวังแห่งองค์กษัตริย์ คือ  อุทยานโล่งกว้างนั่นเอง  และมีการประดับตกแต่งไว้

 

แค่ส่วนหนึ่งให้ดูงดงาม  และเป็นสนามหญ้ากว้างใหญ่สีเขียวอ่อน  และนุ่มเหมือนไหมพรม

 

 “ กวานัวร์ – นานา !!  ”  เด็กน้อยร้องเรียกอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

 

“ มาเร็วซิ ! เซลเล – ยอนโด “  มายกลินก็หันมา  ผ้าคลุมสีดำ และเรือนผมสีดำขลับนั้นตวัดไปกับแรงลม

 

ฝีเท้าก้าวอย่างรวดเร็ว ...เขาวิ่งเหมือนราวกับบินขึ้นบนท้องฟ้าได้

 

“ ท่านน้ามายกลิน หนูวิ่งตามไม่ทัน.. “  เออาเรนดิลก็เริ่มเหนื่อย  และเจ็บหัวเข่า อีกครั้ง “ กวานัวร์..”

 

และดวงตาของเขาก็เห็นภาพบางอย่างที่เปลี่ยนไป...ภาพตรงหน้าเป็นสีน้ำตาลและสีแดงไฟลุกโชติ

 

เหมือนได้กลิ่นไหม้  ไม่ใช่กลิ่นของดอกไม้ หรือหญ้าเอาซะเลย ..เหม็นมาก...

 

ท่านน้าไม่ได้ยืนตรงนั้น  ไม่ไช่นี่นา  เขายืนอยู่ตรงหน้าผา  ใบหน้าขาวนวลและงดงามที่สุดของเขา

 

มีรอยแผลไม่น่าดู รอยเลือดเปื้อนเสื้อผ้า เป็นสีแดงเข้มปนกับสีดำ

 

“ ท่านน้า ! เป็นอะไรนะ “  เขาจะหยิบไปจับมือคู่นั้น

 

“  เออาเรนดิล อาร์ดามีเร ....”  มือเรียวที่ยื่นมา ก็มีรอยเลือด เออาเรนดิลเหมือนได้ยินเสียงอึกทึก ประหลาดนัก

 

เสียงที่เรียกเขาก็ดูแหบแห้ง  ไม่ใช่เสียงทุ้มไพเราะกังวาน ...ท่านน้า..  เขาก็วิ่งไปหา แต่เริ่มเจ็บขาจนก้าวไม่ออก

 

“ เออาเรนดิล  หลานรัก..”  เสียงนั้นเรียกเขาอีกครั้ง  มันเหมือนแผ่วเบา ชอบกล

 

“ ท่านน้าจ๋า   เราอยู่ตรงไหนครับ..”

 

“ เออาเรนดิล  “ ร่างสูงที่เปื้อนเลือดนั้นก็ขยับห่างเขาไปเรื่อย..เรื่อย...

 

“ ท่านน้าจ๋า..รอหนูก่อน ”  เด็กน้อย พยายามเอื้อมมือจะไปจับมือขวานั้น   _ทำไมเราถึงก้าวไม่ได้..._

 

“ เออาเรนดิล   _เมเล  เซลเล – ยอนโด_ _‘_ _ นิน _  “   ท่านจะไปไหนน่ะ....

 

“ไม่ รอ เออา นะ....รอก่อนซิ ...”  เด็กน้อยเรียกอย่างตกใจ

 

 

แล้วร่างนั้นก็ ค่อยเลือนหายไปช้าๆ  หายไปกับความมืดของผาข้างล่างนั้น

 

  และเขาก็รู้สึกว่าตัวเองหวีดร้อง “ กริ๊ดดดดดดดด !!!  “ 

 

 

 

“ เออาเรนดิล !! “  มายกลินร้องอย่างตกใจ  และรีบวิ่งกลับมาโดยเร็ว

 

หลานชายของเขาก็น้ำตาร่วง  แต่คราวนี้เออาเรนดิลร้องไห้หนักและเสียงดังยิ่งกว่าเห็นเขาและทูออร์

 

ตอนทะเลาะกัน หลายเท่านัก

 

_ ใช่ซิ..ยังเจ็บขาอยู่ซิน่า  ข้านี่มันแย่จริงๆๆ... _

 

“  น้าขอโทษลูก  น้าขอโทษ..”  เขาลูบหลังเด็กน้อย  “  ไม่เป็นไร เจ็บแผลมากมั้งล่ะเรา ”

 

เออาเรนดิลโอบคอของมายกลิน “ ฮือๆๆๆ กวานัวร์ – นานา  หนูกลัวจังเลย “

 

ศีรษะเล็ก ๆชบที่ไหล่หนาของเขา น้ำตาก็เปื้อนเสื้อจนชื้น “  อะไร  _มาน- เน_  “

 

“  _มอนเร  มอนเร  ๆ..._   มันมืดมาก แล้วท่านน้าก็หายไป  หนูกลัว... “

 

เสียงสะอื้นนั้น ก็ยังไม่หาย  “ นี่ เออา  น้าอยู่ตรงนี้ เจ้ากอดน้าอยู่นะ “

 

_ พรายหนุ่มก็อดคิดไม่ได้ว่า เออา เห็นอะไร  เขาจะไป ในความมืดเหรอ ?? _

 

“ โอ้ๆ มา ”  แล้วเขาก็อุ้มหลานรัก มาที่ใต้ต้นไม้อีกครั้ง  ร่มเงาจะช่วยให้เราสบายใจขึ้น

 

 

“ หนูกลัวจังเลย “

 

“ เผลอฝันกลางวัน ขณะวิ่งนะซิ ไม่ต้องวิ่งแล้วนะ “  เขาลูบหัวกลมมนของเด็กน้อย

 

เด็กน้อยพยักหน้า  ดวงตาสีฟ้าจับจ้องใบหน้าได้รูปของเจ้าชายหนุ่ม “ เราคงฝันไปก็ได้..”

 

มายกลินก็กล่าวว่า “  น้ายอมแพ้  แกะห่อนี่แล้ว “  เขายื่นถุงนั้นให้

 

เออาเรนดิลก็แกะห่อนั้น  อย่างเร็ว  ปรากฏว่า เป็น ตุ๊กตาตุ่นสีเทา ตาแป๊วใสสีดำ

 

“ น่ารักจังเลย “  เออาเรนดิลก็โอบกอดมันไว้แนบอก

 

“ มันชื่อว่า โนลดาเร  แต่เรียกเล่นๆ ว่า โนลปาจ๊ะ “  เขากล่าวอย่างอ่อนหวาน

 

“ โนลปา ..”    ริมฝีปากสีชมพูแย้ม  จนเห็นลักยิ้มเล็กๆ และเด็กน้อยก็หอมที่แก้มของเขา

 

“ มีลักยิ้มด้วยเหรอเรา “  พรายหนุ่มยิ้มตอบ  นิ้วเรียวแตะที่แก้มแบบหยอกเล่น

 

เออาเรนดิลก็หันมามอง  สายตาเป็นประกายคมน่ารัก  “ ท่านน้า ก็มีลักยิ้มด้วยล่ะ  “

 

_ ในที่สุด ข้าก็รู้แล้ว ว่า เออาและข้าคล้ายกันตรงไหน ? _

 

“ อือม “  พรายหนุ่มก็หอมแก้มของหลานชายด้วยความเอ็นดู  “ น้าขอโทษนะ “

 

“ ขอโทษ เรื่องอะไร ครับ “  เด็กชายถามอย่างสงสัย

 

“ เรื่องที่ น้ามายกลินของเจ้าคนนี้ ทะเลาะกับพ่อเจ้า และระบายลงที่เจ้า “

 

เออาเรนดิลเงยหน้ามองใบไม้ด้าบนของศีรษะ  แสงแดดอ่อนๆ ผ่านทะลุยามบ่ายจับที่ดวงหน้า

 

“ ไม่โกรธแล้วล่ะ  แต่ท่านน้าสัญญากับหนูได้ไหม ? “

 

มายกลินก็นิ่งก่อนกล่าวต่อ  “ สัญญา อะไรเหรอ ตัวแค่นี้ ทำสัญญาเป็นแล้ว ? “

 

“ ท่านน้าต้อง ไม่พูดว่า เกลียดท่านพ่อ ได้ไหม ? “

 

_  พลั้งปากไปซิ นะ  ไอ้ทูออร์.... _

 

“ หนูอยากเห็นพวกท่าน รักกันนะ “  เด็กชายเอ่ย

 

“ น้าเหรอ น้าก็เป็นญาติเขยของเขาแล้ว  เจ้าก็ไม่ต้องห่วงอะไรแล้ว  “

 

 แล้วเขาก็เอนตัวนอนบนพิ้นหญ้า  เออาเรนดิลก็นอนหนุนแขนเรียว นิ้วเล็กๆ  จับปลายผมสีดำเล่นๆ

 

 “ จะเล่นผมของน้า เจ้าหร้อ ? “     _เหมือนพ่อมันเลยนะเนี่ย..._

 

“ ผมของท่านสวยจัง  อยากมีผมสีดำมากกว่าผมทองนี่นา “

 

“ ก็ไปย้อมผมแล้วกัน  ผมสีทอง   _สีแห่งดวงตะวันเทวีวาซาร์_  เชียวนะ“  พรายหนุ่มเอ่ย

 

แล้วเออาเรนดิลก็เลื่อนตัวขึ้นมาอยู่บนอกของน้าชาย   ศีรษะเล็กๆ ซบที่ไหล่กว้าง 

 

 

“ เออาง่วงแล้ว “ และกอดเจ้าตุ่นโนลปาไว้ด้วย  หน้าฝังที่แผ่นอก

 

แขนของมายกลินก็โอบตัวของหลานไว้   “ นั่นซิ...น้าก็ง่วงนะ”

 

“ กวานัวร์ – นานา “

 

“ อือ “

 

  “  _อินเย เทเล  เมเล_ _’ นิน_  “  เออาเรนดิลเอ่ยเบาๆ ขนตาเรียวก็ปิดลง

 

 

เส้นผมสีทองนุ่มอยู่ใกล้คางของพรายหนุ่ม  และมายกลินก็รู้สึกน้ำตาไหลมาที่ริมขอบจนลงแก้ม

 

 

 

 “ เช่นกัน  ลูกรักของน้าคนเดียว “  เสียงบอกรักของเขา หวานใสต่างจากทูออร์

 

 

 

แต่ข้าก็สบายใจแล้ว   ข้าคิดแค่ว่า เขาก็รักข้าไม่แพ้พ่อเค้า ไม่แพ้ท่านแม่

 

 

 

เสด็จลุง หรือ พี่หญิง  และใครๆหรือแม้แต่ท่านพ่อก็ด้วย

 

 

 

 ชีวิตข้านั้น ที่ผ่านมาก็ได้  แต่ลังเลและสับสนอยู่แต่ข้าก็พบว่า...

 

 

 

_ เวลาที่มีความสุขที่สุดในชีวิต นั้นคือ การได้อยู่ใกล้ชิดเด็กคนนี้  _

 

_ เด็กน้อยที่เป็นเลือดเนื้อเชื้อไขของคนที่ข้ารัก ทั้งสองคน _

_ ทูออร์และอิดริล   _ _!   แต่พวกเขาก็ไม่สามารถเติมเต็มหัวใจข้าได้เท่ากับลูกเขาเลย_

_ เออาเรนดิล...เจ้าช่างเกิดมาเป็นอภิชาตบุตรโดยแท้  ใครๆ ก็รักเจ้าทั้งนั้น _

_ แม้คนเย็นชา อย่างน้า เจ้าก็มาชดเชยความรักที่ขาดให้....ฮานนอน เล   ยอนโด _

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ว้าว... เป็นงั้ย ข้าไม่ได้รักเออาเกินหลานนะ จะบอกให้ อินไหมคร้าบบ ( กระโดดไปมา เย้ๆ )
> 
> ท่านได้เห็นเออาและข้าร้องไห้ แล้วซิ อิอิ ข้าก็เห็นท่านน้ำตาอยู่ริมขอบตาหวานๆ ของท่านด้วยนะ
> 
> เออาเรนดิล : เออาก็เห็นนะครับ ลัลล้า ^O^  
> +++++++
> 
> อินเย เทเล เมเล’ นิน ( Inye tyle mele nin ) = I love you
> 
> ทิ เทน ‘ นิน ( Tithen ‘ nin ) = my little one
> 
> มอนเร ( Morre ) = darkness
> 
> ฮานนอน เล ยอนโด ( Hannon le yondo ) = Thank you my son


	9. Chapter 9

**งั้นมาต่ออีก  หน่อย เหอๆ  อยากจบแล้วเนี่ย >O<**

****

 

**ทูออร์ :  ** **  ตามด้วยข้างั้ย ...จุ๊บๆ **

 

****

 

**มายกลิน : ** ** ทุเรศ  แหวะๆๆ **

 

 

 

+++++++

 

 

สายตาของเอลฟ์หนุ่มมองเห็นทิวทัศน์ที่ไกลออกไป แต่ อะไร  ความมืด  ที่ เออาเรนดิลบอกให้ข้ารู้

 

เป็นความจริงเหรอ...มายกลิน เดินนึกอยู่  ในทุ่งหญ้ากว้าง....

 

แต่แล้ว ท้องฟ้าที่อยู่เหนือศีรษะเปลี่ยนจากสีฟ้าอ่อนเป็นสีน้ำเงินเข้ม  ดาวส่องสว่างนับร้อยนับพันดวงเป็นประกายสีเงิน

 

“ อ้า  เอเบลเรธ  กิลโธเนียล “  พรายหนุ่มเอ่ย กล่าวถึงพระเทวีแห่งดาราของแผ่นดิน

 

คำกล่าวนี้ กล่าวได้ว่า มีมาแต่เหล่าเอลฟ์ถือกำเนิดมาจากริมทะเลสาบ  แต่นั้นก็หลายพันปีแล้ว...

 

แต่แล้ว เขาก็เหมือนเห็นชายอีกคนตรงหน้า  เขามีผ้าคลุมหนาสีขาวกระจ่างอยู่ ด้านหลัง

 

ผ้าคลุมของวาลาร์อุลโม  เทพแห่งมหาสมุทร  ที่ทรงมอบให้แต่..

 

ทูออร์ !!

 

เขาจึงเดินไปหา และถามว่า  “ ทูออร์ซินะ  ยืนมองอะไรล่ะ ? “

 

ชายคนนั้นมีผมสีทองเข้มเหยียดตรง  ไม่ได้หยักศกแบบนั้น นี่นา

 

รูปร่างก็สูงกว่าเขาเล็กน้อย  และดูบอบบางกว่าทูออร์  แต่เหมือนมีแสงสว่างออกมาจากกาย..จรัสตานัก..

 

“ ข้าไม่ใช่ทูออร์หรอกท่าน “  เขาตอบกลับมาด้วย ..น้ำเสียงไพเราะ ไพเราะกว่าของท่านแม่และพี่หญิงเสียอีก

 

“ แล้วเจ้าเป็นใครกัน ข้าไม่เคยเห็นเจ้าในกอนโดลิน  หรือแม้แต่ที่บ้านเกิดของข้านะ “

 

“ ข้ารู้จักท่านนะ รู้จักดีด้วย “  ชายหนุ่มคนนั้นตอบอย่างอารมณ์ดี

 

มายกลินก็รู้สึกไม่ค่อยไว้ใจเจ้านี่  จึงเตรียมดาบที่ติดตัวของตนขึ้น

 

“ งั้นก็หันมาซิ  คนแปลกหน้า.. “

 

แล้วเอลฟ์หนุ่มผมดำก็ตะลึงงัน   เขาเป็นชายหนุ่มที่รูปลักษณ์สง่างามมาก  และดูคุ้นเคย

 

ที่หน้าผาก สวมอัญมณีเปล่งประกายสีเงิน  หรือนั้นคือ ซิลมาริลในตำนานของชาวโนลดอร์หรือ ??

 

เจ้าชายหนุ่มจึงพินิจมอง ...ดวงตาของเขาเป็นสีฟ้าไพลิน ประกายสวยคม เหมือนของทูออร์  รับกับคิ้วคมเข้ม 

 

และคางเรียวได้รูปที่คล้ายกับเขา  หรือว่า....

 

“ ท่านคงรู้จักข้าแล้วซินะ  กวานัวร์ – นานา  “ เขากล่าว และยิ้มจนเห็นลักยิ้มทั้งสองข้าง

 

“ เจ้าคือ... “  มายกลินพยายามกล่าว

 

แต่แล้ว ชายคนนั้นก็หายไปวับตา  พร้อมกับแสงดาราที่สถิตอยู่

 

“ เดี๋ยวก่อน ! “

 

+++++++

 

มายกลินก็ตี่นขึ้นมา  และพบว่าตัวเอง นอนอยู่ที่ห้องนอนของตน

 

...เรามาอยู่ที่นี่ ตั้งแต่เมื่อใด  แล้ว  เออาเรนดิลหลานข้าล่ะ ?

 

เจ้าชายหนุ่มพยายามกวาดทั่วเตียง  เอ๊  หรือว่า....

 

“ โลมีออน ลูกแม่ “  เสียงหวานใสดุจดนตรีที่ฟังแล้ว คุ้นเคยของอาเรเดล

 

เอลฟ์หนุ่มจึงลุกขึ้นจากเตียง และบิดขี้เกียจไปมาสองที  “ ท่านแม่ “

 

“ เจ้านี่นา  ทำให้คนทั้งวังต้องตามหาเออาซะทั่ว  อิดริลตกใจใหญ่ที่ไม่เห็นลูกทีไหนได้

 

แอบพาหลานไปเล่น  และหลับป๊อกกันในสวนตรงนั้น เหอๆ “

 

_.....ท่านแม่ อารมณ์ดีเสมอเลย... _

 

“ ข้าฝันด้วย “  พรายหนุ่มกล่าว และยิ้มให้มารดา

 

“ เทพเอียร์โม เทวาแห่งการนิทราคงโปรดเจ้าน่ะซิ   “

 

ดวงตาสีนิลอมเทามองไปที่หน้าต่าง เห็นท้องฟ้ายามราตรี  “ กี่โมงแล้วขอรับ ? “

 

“  เทพแห่งจันทรามาอยู่ได้สองชั่งโมงแล้ว “

 

มายกลินพยักหน้า  และก็รู้สึกว่า   **“ ตัวเองหิว “** ****

****

 

“ แม่เตรียมขนมปัง  และผลไม้ไว้ที่ชั้นล่าง  ลงไปทานเถอะ “

 

 

มายกลินจึงลุกขึ้น  และจัดที่นอนใหม่  “ เออาล่ะ  ท่านแม่ ? “

 

ท่านหญิงขาวก็อมยิ้ม  “ ตาหนูก็กลับไปหลับในห้องแล้ว  แม่ไม่ยังรู้ว่า เจ้ามีตุ่นน้อยให้หลานเจ้าเล่นด้วยนะ

 

“ ก็ตัวตุ่น มันเป็นสัญลักษณ์ของตำแหน่งของข้า..และอดานะ “

 

_ เจ้านี่รักแต่พ่อไม่เสื่อมคลายจริงๆ  โลมีออน...อาเรเดลนึก _

 

“ แล้วใครพาข้ามาส่ง  พวกมหาดเล็กของเสด็จลุงหรือ ? “

 

 อาเรเดลก็ยืนนิ่ง  “ อยากรู้หรือจ๊ะ ? “

 

เจ้าชายเอลฟ์ผู้เป็นบุตรชายก็พยักหน้างึกๆ 

 

“ ทูออร์  งั้ยล่ะ “

 

พรายหนุ่มก็รู้สึกเหมือนสะอึก  ไอ้บ้าจะตามข้าไปถึงไหน ?

 

“ เค้าพาเจ้ามาส่ง  แบกมาบนหลังน่ะ  แล้วพี่เจ้า ..อิดริลก็อุ้มลูกไปนอน “

 

โอ้ พระเจ้า มันแบกข้าเชียวเหรอ  ข้าไม่อยากใครมายุ่งเลย !!

 

“ ไปทานข้าวเย็นเถอะ  หนุ่มน้อยโลมีออน “  นางลูบหัวเขา และเดินออกไป

 

......อือม เออาเรนดิล  ข้าได้เห็น เด็กคนนั้น กลายเป็นหนุ่มแล้วซินะ โอ...

 

++++++++

 

รุ่งเช้า  มายกลินก็เดินไปแล้ว  ตรงห้องแห่งองค์กษัตริย์

 

“ ว่าไง  มายกลิน พ่อคนเก่งของลุง “  ทัวร์กอนทรงทักทายตามปกติ

 

พรายหนุ่มก็โค้งคำนับ  และเงยหน้าขึ้นมอง  เขาเห็น...

 

“ องค์ชายใหญ่ !! “   ทูออร์เอ่ย  ใบหน้าก็แย้มยิ้มผิดจากเมื่อวาน

 

“ น้องมายกลินมาแล้วซินะ “ เสียงของเจ้าหญิงอุทาน รอยยิ้มของนางก็ดูอบอุ่นเสมอ

 

จน เขาต้องยิ้มตอบกลับอย่างน่ารัก....รอยยิ้มที่ทูออร์ก็รักใคร่.....

 

ทัวร์กอนก็ทรงสงสัย ตาหลานคนโตก็ช่างดี เวลายิ้ม ก็ดีนะ  แต่พอโมโหทีไหน  น่ารำคาญชะมัดเลย เฮ่ออ...

 

 

“ มายกลิน  พี่อยากคุยอะไร กับน้องได้ไหม ? “  เจ้าหญิงในชุดกระโปรงสีม่วงก็เอ่ยอย่าง

 

อ่อนหวาน ใบหน้าก็แดงระเรื่อ  แต่เขาก็ยังไม่หันไปหาทูออร์  ซึ่งมองตาละห้อย

 

“ คุยกัน ตอนบ่ายนะ พี่หญิงนะ ข้าอยากทำงานก่อน “   
  
แล้วพรายหนุ่มก็ไปนั่งบนเก้าอี้ประจำตำแหน่งของตน

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

กอนโดลินช่างดูงดงามเหลือเกิน  เช่นเดียวกับพี่หญิง...มายกลินคิด  แม้ว่าพี่จะแต่งงาน และมีลูกแล้ว

 

นั่นแหละ ท่านแม่ก็เหมือนกัน  หญิงสาวที่ข้ารักก็มีแค่สองคนน่า..

 

“ คิกๆ  เมเล็ท  ลุงซัลลี่ “  เสียงของเออาเรนดิล นั่นเอง  เด็กน้อยวิ่งเล่นกับลอร์ดตระกูลพิณ

 

และแม่นมอย่างสนุกสนาน  แม้จะมีผ้าพันไว้ที่หัวเข่า  แต่นั่นก็ไม่ใช่อุปสรรคเลย

 

“ องค์ชายน้อย ! “    ซัลกันท์เรียก  และดีดพิณไปมา  เกร๊งๆๆ  ตามประสาหนุ่มอารมณ์ดีอย่างเขา

 

“ น้องซัลลี่ของชั้น  จับตัวองค์ชายไว้เร็วๆ “  เมเล็ทซึ่งเป็นญาติผู้พี่ก็เรียกด้วย

 

เออาเรนดิลก็หนีจากแม่นม  แล้วไปหลบอยู่ข้างเสาต้นใหญ่

 

 

ก่อนจะแลบลิ้นแบบน่ารัก ให้ผู้ตามจับทั้งสอง  “ จับเออาไม่ได้ “

 

“ ท่านนี่นาเป็นเด็กที่แข็งแรงจริงๆ  เจ็บแค่วันเดียวก็หาย อิอิ “  ซัลกันท์หัวเราะ

 

เมเล็ทจึงแตะไหล่น้องชาย  “ โอ้ๆ ซัลลี่  เพราะองค์ชายน้อยของเราได้ตุ่นต่างหาก “

 

“ จริง โนลปาของท่านน้ามายกลินงั้ย “  เออาเรนดิลยิ้ม  พร้อมทั้งกอดตุ่นน้อยนั้นไว้ และวิ่งหนีต่อ ....เย้ๆๆ...

 

+++++++

 

อิดริลมองดูบุตรชายเล่นอยู่  ก่อนหันมาหาอนุชาที่นั่งข้างๆ    มายกลินก็หันมาไปมองเมืองที่อยู่ด้านล่าง

 

“ พี่อยากถามน่ะ  ทำไมเจ้ากับทูออร์  ต้องมีเรื่องกัน ? “

 

พรายหนุ่มก็ถอนใจ  “  ข้าไม่อยากให้เขามาว่าข้านีนา พี่หญิง “

 

“ แต่เจ้าก็ไม่ควรลงที่เออา  แต่ ...”  นางเม้มริมฝีปาก และจับมงกุฎเล็กที่ครอบตรงกระหม่อม

 

“  แต่อะไรพี่หญิง...ที่ข้าต่อยเค้าเหรอ ? “

 

อิดริลมองใบหน้าของน้องชาย และลูบที่แก้มนวลของเขา  “   พี่ไม่ได้ว่าอะไร “

 

แต่แล้วพรายหนุ่มก็จับมือนุ่มของพี่หญิง และปล่อยออก  “ ข้าน่ะ  อยากเป็นพ่อของเออา จริงๆนะ “

 

เจ้าหญิงเชษฐภคินีก็ก้มหน้ามองพิ้นหินอ่อนสีนวล ....น้องคนนี้...ดื้อเหลือเกิน..

 

“ พี่เห็นเจ้านอนเล่นจนหลับไป  เวลานอนกอดหลานนะ น่ารักมาก “

 

พรายหนุ่มก็ยิ้ม นึกถึงตอนที่เออาเรนดิลเกิดได้  เขาก็อุ้มและนอนกับหลานเช่นนี้

 

“ เอาเถอะ ข้าก็ไม่เป็นพ่อ เป็นน้าชาย นี่แหล่ะ ดีแล้วล่ะ “  แม้มันจะไม่ตรงกับใจ  ....เขาก็ต้องกล่าวแบบนี้

 

“ เออาเรนดิลเป็นฮาล์ฟ –  เอลฟ์  อือม  ข้าให้เขาตัดสันใจแล้วกันดีกว่านะ “

 

อิดริล และมายกลินก็นั่งนิ่ง  จนชายหนุ่มอีกคนมาเรียกหา  “ ที่รัก !! “

 

มายกลินกลับสะดุ้ง  ขณะที่อิดริลนั้นลุกไปหาสามี  “ ทูออร์  ว่าไงล่ะ “

 

ชายหนุ่มอมยิ้ม และมองทีเจ้าชายเอลฟ์  “ องค์ชาย ท่านหลับดีไหม ? “

 

ดวงตาสีเทาเข้มก็ขึ้นมองผู้ถาม  “ ก็หลับดี “  แขนเรียวกอดอก  และลุกขึ้นจากม้านั่ง

 

“ มายกลินจะไปแล้วเหรอ ?? “ อิดริลถาม  ทว่าชายหนุ่มที่มาใหม่นั้นก็มองเขาอยู่อย่างกังวล

 

ซัลกันท์และเมเล็ทมองที่คู่นั้น  เอลฟ์ตระกูลพิณนั้นหน้าเหวอหน่อยๆ รู้เรื่องความลับในใจของดีกว่าใคร

 

......ยังไม่บอกหรอก  ซัลกันท์น่ะ  รู้ได้ยัง เพราะเค้าเคยแอบเป็นพ่อสื่อให้ด้วยนะ

 

“ องค์ชายใหญ่...เอ่อ..”

 

“ บ่นอะไรน้องชาย “  แม่นมร่างท้วมเอ่ย  และเท้าเอวตามประสานางกำนัล

 

แต่เออาเรนดิลก็เดาสถานการณ์ได้  ก็เป็นเด็กฉลาดงั้ยล่ะ

 

“ เมเล็ทจ๊ะ  อุ้มโนลปาทีนะ “ เด็กชายส่งตุ๊กตาไว้ที่มือของนาง

 

จึงเร่งไปจับมือ  “ กวานัวร์   -  นานา “  ตามเคย

 

“ ท่านน้าจ๋า “ ดวงตาสีฟ้าเป็นประกายสบกับของมายกลิน  สายตาของเด็กคนนี้เป็นเหมือนในความฝันจริงเหรอ ?

 

แต่ชายคนนั้น จะคือ เออาเรนดิล..ทำไมข้าถึงเห็นนิมิตแบนั้นได้ ?

 

“ เออา  น่าขอตัวเถอะ “  เอลฟ์หนุ่มผมดำกล่าวเน้น  แต่คราวนี้ เจ้าชายน้อยไม่ปล่อยมือ  แถมบีบไว้แน่น

 

“ ท่านน้า คืนดีกับท่านพ่อเถอะนะ “ ดวงตานั้น หวานนัก  ทำให้เจ้าชายหนุ่มใจอ่อน

 

เมื่อวานนี้ ทำเอาข้าขวัญเสียเลยน่า.....เซลเล – ยอนโด

 

“ เออาขอเถอะ “

 

มายกลินก็หันมองที่ทูออร์  ซึ่งมองเขา  มองเขาเหมือนอยากง้อ...นิสัยมัน...

 

เจ้าหญิงพรายที่ยังเกาะแขนของสามีร่างสูงใหญ่ก็เอ่ยว่า  “ คืนดีกับน้องชายเรานะ “

 

ทูออร์จึงตัดสินใจเดินมา  “ องค์ชาย..” เขายื่นแขนขวาอย่างสง่างาม

 

“ ขออภัยเถอะที่กระหม่อมทำไปนั้น ทุกอย่างกระหม่อมผิดเอง “

 

เข้าใจพูดต่อหน้าลูกเมียดีจังนะ....พ่อมนุษย์ผู้งามสง่าแสนดี...

 

 

“ ท่านน้า “ เออาเรนดิลเรียกต่อ  “ จับมือกับท่านพ่อนะ “  มือเล็กๆ ดึงมือเขาขึ้นให้มารับกับทูออร์

 

เด็กน้อยก็หน้าบาน  “ เย้ๆๆ “

 

อิดริลจึงถามว่า  “ เออา ดีใจหรือลูก “

 

มายกลินรู้สึกปั่นป่วนในอก  เขาเองก็อยากจะคืนดี  แต่ทำอะไรไม่ถูกเลย....

 

“ ตกลง ข้าก็ผิดล่ะนะ  เออาเรนดิล  คือบุตรแห่งทูออร์เท่านั้น “ พรายหนุ่มกล่าวอย่างนักแน่น

_อีกฝ่ายก็ค้างอยู่ จริงๆ เขาอยากขอโทษ และคุยกับพรายหนุ่มมากกว่านี้ แต่เกรงใจอิดริลจัง_

 

“ พระเจ้าข้า “ ชายหนุ่มยิ้มตอบ  แต่ริมฝีปากบางของมายกลินก็ยังนิ่งเรียบ

 

++++++++++++++

 

เออาเรนดิลมองท่านพ่อและท่านน้า  ก็บอกว่า  “ อดาจ๋า “

 

“ อะไรลูก “  ทูออร์ถาม  แต่มือเล็กก็ตีที่มือแกร่งของเขา  “ อ้าว! “

 

“ ท่านพ่อเล่นกับหนูเถอะ “ ว่าแล้ว  เด็กน้อยก็วิ่งหนี  “ ท่านแม่  ท่านน้า มาด้วย “

 

อิดริลหัวเราะเสียงใส  “ จ๊ะ  เออาเรนดิล  อาร์ดามีเร “  เท้าเรียวบางของนางวิ่งตามบุตรชายที่รัก

 

ทั้งสองหนุ่มจะวิ่งตาม แต่ยังสบตากันอยู่    ดวงตาสีฟ้าจับมองสีดำขลับคู่สวย

 

_ทูออร์...._

_องค์ชายมายกลิน...._

_ถึงอย่างไร เออาก็ต้องเป็นลูกข้า  ไม่วันใดก็วันหนึ่ง..._

_ท่านพิชิตหัวใจข้าไปแล้ว  และเออาเรนดิลด้วย..._

_ช่างเถอะ ข้าตายไปก็คงไม่ห่วงอะไรอีก_

 

 “ อดา! กวานัวร์ – นานา! มาเร็ว ช่วยเออาจากนานาทีครับ ^^ “

 

เด็กน้อยอยู่ในอ้อมแขนของมารดา และซึ่งนางนั้นกอดไว้แนบอกด้วยความรัก

 

“ มาแล้วจ๊ะ “  ทั้งพ่อและน้า  ที่เป็นเจ้าชายแห่งกอนโดลินเอ่ยพร้อมกัน

 

********  
 

 “ ท่านพี่ “  อาเรเดลกล่าวขึ้น  มือเรียวหมุนปากกาด้ามเงินไปมา

 

ทัวร์กอนทรงหันมาที่พระขนิษฐา   “ ว่าไง เซลเลคนงาม “

 

พระนางเศวตนารีก็เอ่ยว่า  “ เออาเรนดิล เหมือนโซ่ทองคล้องใจของพวกเขาเลยนะ “

 

พระนางทอดพระเนตรที่กลุ่มวิ่งไล่จับข้างล่าง เสียงดังถึงยอดหอคอย  และอมยิ้ม “ ท่านว่าเขาจะเป็นอะไรต่อ? “

 

ทัวร์กอนก็กอดพระอุระ  และเงยพักตร์ใหญ่หล่อคม “ ก้ตามที่ฮูออร์บอกงั้ยล่ะ ? “

 

ท่านหญิงขาวก็เดินกลับที่โต๊ะทำงาน  “ พ่อของทูออร์นะเหรอ บอกว่าอะไร “

 

“ จำไม่ได้หร้อ ? “

 

พระขนิษฐาวางปากกาลง  “ เขาบอกเหรอ เจ้าหนูจะเป็นอะไร? “  คิ้วเรียวสวยขมวดเข้าหากัน

 

พระเนตรแห่งองค์กษัตริย์คมเกรียบ  และรับสั่งว่า  “ ใช่แล้วล่ะ เออาจะเป็น...”

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

ว้ากกกก!! จบตอนได้สักที เย้ๆ ลุยมาหนึ่งอาทิตย์เต็มๆ  ตกลงท่านชอบไหมล่ะ ??

 

เออาเรนดิลจะเป็นอะไรนั้น  ไม่บอกหรอกน่ะ

 

เออา  :   ทีแน่ๆ ตอนนี้ เออาเป็นเด็กน่าร้าก  เย้!!!  ///^O^//

 


	11. Chapter 11

ตอนนี้ เหมาะสำหรับคนที่อ่าน  Black & White  มาแล้วทุกตอน

 

** แน่นอนมีฉากหวานๆ  และซึ้งที่สุดคร้าบ  การบรรยายก็ดีกว่าด้วยนะจ๊ะ **

 

 

 

 

เวลายามเย็นที่ แสงตะวันสีทองได้ฉาบหอคอยแห่งองค์กษัตริย์เป็นประกายสีนวลอมชมพู

 

สายลมจากทางตะวันตกก็พัดผ่านแมกไม้สีเขียวและสีเหลืองทอง จนสั่นไหวตามกระแสต้องมานั้น

 

เออาเรนดิลยังนั่งอยู่ที่บนม้านั่งหินอ่อน มือขวาเล็กบางยังกอดเจ้าตุ่นน้อยโนลปาไว้อยู่

 

มืออีกข้างก็ถือดอกแดฟโฟดิลสีเหลืองไว้เล่นๆ  แต่ในใจของเด็กชายยังพะว้าพะวังกับภาพที่เห็นอยู่

 

กวานัวร์ - นานา จะต้องไม่เป็นอะไร ที่เราเห็นอาจเป็นแค่ภาพลวงตาก็ได้

 

แต่แสงไฟ กลิ่นไหม้  และเงาของท่านน้าหายไปนั้น จะเป็นจริงเหรอ? ไม่อยากเชื่อเลย

 

ท่านน้ามายกลินไม่เป็นอะไรหรอกน่า...เขายังอยู่ที่นี้ กอนโดลินก็ต้องปลอดภัยอยู่แล้วล่ะ

 

แต่ที่น่ากังวลสำหรับเขาก็คือ ทำไมท่านพ่อและท่านน้าจึงเข้ากันไม่ค่อยได้ซักที

 

เ _ออาเรนดิลนะ อยากเหมือนท่านพ่อและท่านน้ารวมกัน_

 

เด็กชายก็ยังตระหนักถึงคำพูดของตนที่บอกลอร์ดซัลกันท์ไว้...จะเป็นอย่างนั้นไหมน่ะ

 

“ โนลปาจ๊ะ “  เด็กน้อยกระซิบให้ตุ๊กตา “ เจ้าต้องอยู่เป็นเพื่อนเออานะ รู้ไหม? “

 

 

ริมฝีปากเรียวบางของเด็กชายแตะที่หัวของตุ่นน้อย ก่อนที่จะมองดอกไม้ที่อยู่ในมือ  “  ลอธธินิน ”

 

แล้วเออาเรนดิลก็รู้สึกว่ามีเสียงฝีเท้าก้าวมา  จึงเลี้ยวไปมองร่างสูงของเอลฟ์หนุ่มเรือนผมสีดำขลับเป็นมันเงา

 

และมัดรวบไว้เป็นทางยาว  ดวงหน้างดงามและองอาจยิ่งนักในสายตาของเด็กน้อย

 

“ ท่านน้า “ เด็กชายเรียกเสียงหวาน  ดวงตาสีฟ้ากลมโตเบิกกว้าง 

 

พรายหนุ่มก็กล่าวว่า “ เออา  เจ้ามานั่งอยู่คนเดียวแบบนี้ทำไมล่ะ ?”

 

เออาเรนดิลเม้มปากและโค้งศีรษะลงอย่างนอบน้อม

 

“ ไม่ต้องมากพิธีนะ  เป็นอะไรลูก ? “  เขาเอ่ยเสียงนิ่มและลูบหัวของเด็กชาย

 

เออาเรนดิลมองที่ดวงตาของน้าชาย เป็นประกายงดงามและเฉียบคม  สมกับ “ มายกลิน “ ชื่อของเขาจริงๆ

 

“ เออารู้สึกไม่สบายใจเลยนะ “  ฮาล์ฟ – เอลฟ์น้อยพูดแล้วก็ก้มหน้านิ่ง ผมสีบลอนด์ทองปรกหน้า

 

 มายกลินทรุดตัวนั่งลงบนม้านั่ง และถอนหายใจ “ไม่สบายใจเรื่องน้าและพ่อของเจ้า กระมัง ? “

 

_ หลานรัก...ข้าจะได้เห็นเจ้าเป็นหนุ่ม ก็อีกไม่กี่ปีข้างหน้า  อือม..ลูกมนุษย์เนี่ย _

_ เติบโตเร็วกว่าพวกเรา...แต่เจ้าก็เป็นเด็กที่งดงามที่สุดในสายตาของน้านะ _

 

“ ท่านน้า  เออากลัวจัง “  เด็กชายฮาล์ฟ  - เอลฟ์จับแขนเรียวของเขาไว้แน่น

 

“ กลัวอะไรเหรอ “

 

“ กลัวว่ากวานัวร์ – นานา จะหายไป  เออาเห็น...เห็น...ท่านน้าตกลงไปในความมืด และไฟด้วย...”

 

พรายหนุ่มจึงโอบตัวเด็กชายไว้ และแนบคางเรียวลงบนกระหม่อมบางสีบลอนด์

 

“ น้าไม่มีวันจากเจ้าไปไหน  เราจะอยู่กอนโดลินตลอดไปนะจ๊ะ “

 

“ อยู่ด้วยกันตลอดไปเหรอ ? “  นิ้วเรียวเคลียดอกไม้เบาๆ เออาเรนดิลก็เงยหน้ามองน้าชายอีกครั้ง

 

“ อยากถามท่านอย่างหนึ่งได้ไหม ? “

 

“ ถามได้ซิ  เซลเล – ยอนโด “   
  


บุตรแห่งทูออร์ก็ถอนใจเบาๆ  “ ทำไม ท่านน้าไม่แต่งงานล่ะ ? “

 

“  เจ้าอยากเห็นน้าแต่งงานแล้ว เพราะอะไรล่ะ ? “

 

_ ในใจของข้า ตอบว่า.....ข้าหลงรักหญิงสาวคนเดียวคือแม่ของเจ้า..อิดริล..เคเลบรินดัล _

 

“ เออาอยากมีน้องนี่นา “  เออาเรนดิลกล่าว   “ เป็นชายหรือหญิงก็ได้    ขอให้เขาเหมือนท่านน้ามายกลินนะ “

_ คิดแก่แดดเกินวัยของเจ้าแล้ว  บุตรแห่งทูออร์และอิดริล....ยอดรักของข้า _

 

“น้าไม่อยากแต่งงานตอนนี้ “

 

“ งั้นเหรอ  ครับ ? “

 

เอลฟ์หนุ่มโนลดอร์เท้าคางอยู่ครู่หนึ่งแล้วตอบว่า “ แต่น้ามีลูกให้เจ้าได้ นี่งั้ย  “

 

นิ้วชี้เรียวจิ้มที่ตัวตุ่นน้อยสีเทา  “ โนลปา “  ตาแป๋วแว๋วมากเลยล่ะ..

 

“ เจ้าเป็นลูกของข้า  และเป็นน้องของเออาเรนดิลนะ “

 

เด็กชายผมสีทองอมยิ้มจนเห็นรอยลักยิ้มเล็กๆ  “ น้องของเออา “

 

มายกลินลูบแก้มนิ่มของอีกฝ่าย  “ น้าเองก้ฝันเห็นชายคนหนึ่งด้วย  เค้าหล่อมาก “

 

“ ใครล่ะ ? “

 

“ น้าไม่ทราบ  เห็นหน้าเค้าไม่ชัดแล้วก็หายไป  คงเป็นเจ้าตอนโตเป็นหนุ่ม มีแสงรอบตัวเลย “

 

เออาเรนดิลนิ่งไปครู่หนึ่ง และรู้สึกริมฝีปากนุ่มมาถูกแก้ม  “ _อินเย เทเล เมเลนิน_ น้ารักเจ้า เออาเรนดิล  อาร์ดามีเร “

 

_ ท่านน้า..บอกว่ารัก..เออา...เด็กชายไม่รู้จะกล่าวอะไรดีแล้ว....... _

เด็กชายก็โอบคอเรียวของมายกลิน “ เออาก็รักท่าน รักที่สุด “ เสียงนั้นหวานใส นิ่มนวลยิ่งนัก

 

++++++

 

 

 

เงาหนึ่งที่แอบมองอยู่คือ  ชายหนุ่มร่างสูงใหญ่และผมสีทองเข้มยุ่งเหยิงนั้น มัดรวบถึงบ่า

 

อยู่ในชุดเกราะอ่อนสีเทา   ผ้าคลุมสีขาว พ่อทูออร์เองแหละน่า...

_….._ _ มายกลินอยู่กับ เออาเรนดิล....ลูกชายที่รักของข้า...พวกเขาจะลืมข้าไหม.... _

 

“ อดานี่นา “  เด็กชายตะโกนร้อง   และรีบวิ่งไปหาชายหนุ่ม  “ อดา  เออาหิวข่าวแล้วง่ะ “

 

“ ไปกันนะ ยอนโด “  ทูออร์จับมือเล็กของบุตรชาย และยกตัวเขาขึ้น

 

ฝ่ายมายกลินก็นิ่ง...เจ้าทูออร์...อย่ายุ่งกับข้าได้ไหม...

 

“ องค์ชาย มาด้วยกันไหม “  ชายหนุ่มเห็นเขาถือตุ๊กตาตุ่นอยู่  เลยยักคิ้วให้อย่างขบขัน

 

แต่มายกลินไม่สนใจ  จึงอุ้มโนลปา และถือดอกไม้แดฟโฟดิลไว้แน่น

 

“ เออาเรนดิล “  เขายื่นตุ่นน้อยไปที่มือเรียวเล็กของเด็กชายผู้เป็นหลาน

 

“ โนลปา...ท่านพ่อจูบโนลปาด้วยดิ “

 

ใบหน้าคมสันของทูออร์ก็แดงระเรื่อ “ จูบเหรอ ? “

 

“ เพราะเค้าเป็นลูกของท่านน้ามายกลิน  น้องของเออา “

 

ชายหนุ่มก็ยิ้มอย่างสดใส  “ ตกลง “  ริมฝีปากได้รูปบรรจงบนหัวของตุ๊กตานั้น แต่สายตาสีฟ้ามองที่เจ้าชายหนุ่มอย่างมีเลศนัย....

 

“ เออา ไปก่อนนะลูก แม่เจ้ารออยู่ “  เขาวางเด็กชายลง  แล้วเออาเรนดิลก็วิ่งไปลมพัด....

 

+++++++

 

 

เมื่ออยู่ตามลำพังอีกครั้ง   ชายหนุ่มทั้งสองที่มีความงามสง่าแสนจะแตกต่างกันทั้งหน้าตาและบุคลิก

 

คนหนึ่งเป็นเอลฟ์เรือนผมสีดำ ราวรัตติกาล และดวงตาสีนิล เป็นประกายแอบแฝงเงาสะท้อน ผิวขาวเนียนละเอียด 

 

อีกคนคือมนุษย์ เรือนผมสีทอง ตาสีเดียวกับท้องฟ้าในฤดูร้อน  และผิวสีน้ำตาลอ่อนกร้ามแดด

 

ยืนนิ่ง และสบตาต่อกัน สื่ออารมณ์อย่างเงียบๆ 

 

“ องค์ชาย “ ทูออร์กล่าว และยื่นมือมาแตะไหล่เขา  “ ท่านเป็นอย่างไรบ้าง “

 

มายกลินยังเม้มริมฝีปาก ใบหน้าเรียวมองไปที่ดอกไม้เล็กๆ ในมือ “  เจ้าไล่สุดที่รักของข้าไป  “

 

“  ข้ามัน...ข้าไม่อยากให้เออาต้องเข้าใจผิด “

 

“ ลูกชาย จะต้องเป็นของข้า..คอยดูเถิด “

 

แต่แล้ว อ้อมแขนแกร่งก็โอบตัวเขาไว้  เอลฟ์หนุ่มก็เผลอซุกที่ไหล่แกร่งนั้น  “ ทูออร์ “

 

ชายหนุ่มแนบใบหน้าบนเส้นผมยาวสลวย “ ท่านยังรักข้าใช่ไหม “ เสียงทุ้มอ่อนโยนมากเลยนะ...

 

“ ข้าเคยรักเจ้า.. “  มายกลินตอบ  “ แต่ตอนนี้ ..ข้าคิดว่าข้ารักลูกเจ้ามากกว่า “

 

_ คำตอบนี้..ไม่ตรงกับใจของทูออร์  แต่ไม่รู้จะพูดอะไรดี.... _

 

“ เพราะอะไร “  ชายหนุ่มถามเสียงขรึม “ ท่านถึงตามใจแต่เค้าล่ะ ? “

 

“ เพราะเขาเหมือนเจ้ามากนะ  เขาทำให้ข้าเห็นเจ้าในแบบที่เป็นเด็กน้อยไร้เดียงสา และนั้นคือ

 

ข้าได้มีโอกาสแสดงความรักแบบที่อยากทำกับเจ้า “

 

“ แล้วอิดริล ? “

 

“ ใช่...ของพี่หญิงนั้น  ข้ารักนางมาก..มากจนข้ารักสตรีนางใดไม่ได้อีก “ พรายหนุ่มกล่าวเกือบเสียงไม่ได้ยิน

 

“ ไม่เห็นเป็นไร “ มือแกร่งคร้ามแดดลูบแก้มเรียว  “ ลูกข้าเองก็คล้ายท่าน รูปหน้าสวย ประกายตาสวยเหมือนกัน “

 

ทูออร์ก็ยังกล่าวต่อ  เพราะเห็นน้ำตาของอีกฝ่ายจะหลั่งออกมา

 

“ เรารักกันได้ตลอดเวลานี่นา  มายกลิน “

 

“ แต่..”  แล้วริมฝีปากของเขาก็ถูกประกบแผ่วเบา  ไม่ใช่จูบด้วยอารมณ์รักแรง แต่เป็นการปลอบโยนจิตใจ

 

“ ข้ารักองค์ชายมากที่สุดเลย “  ทูออร์หอมหน้าผากของเจ้าชายเอลฟ์หนุ่มเบาๆ

 

มายกลินก็หยิบแดฟโฟดิลไว้ในมือแกร่ง และกระซิบว่า “  _อินเย เทเล เมเลนิน_  “

 

“ มายกลิน  โลมีออน !  “   ชายหนุ่มเรียกชื่อเต็มยศแบบนี้  “ ท่านบอกว่า... “

 

“ ก็บอกว่ารัก งั้ยล่ะ  และไปกันได้แล้ว  “ พรายหนุ่มอมยิ้ม และเดินออกจากอ้อมแขนนั้น

 

“ เอ่อ.. “ ทูออร์ ถอนหายใจ...แล้วข้าก็คงมี...โอกาสแสดงความรัก...ไม่มากก็น้อยแหละหนา....

 

และแสงตะวันก็ดับลง..จนเกิดแสงดาราสีเงินบนฟากฟ้าแห่งกอนโดลินเช่นนั้นต่อไป...

 

+++++

 

ใครคอมเม้นท์นั้นหน้าตาดี  แหะๆ   จบแบบวายๆ จนได้  ก๊ากกกกก !!!!

 

  
  



End file.
